School Starts Again
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: The summer is once again over and school starts again some like it more then others. Katie starts at Hollywood Arts. Next in the not so famous life series. Ch1 reposted! DISCONTINUED.
1. REPOSTED! New looks and attention

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch1: New looks and attention.

_Got to keep running, need to find help!_

_The boxes in front of her doubled over revealing his angry face. The boy grinned when spotted her. "Found you." He chuckled darkly as he grabbed her arm and pulled roughly so she was leaning against his chest.-_

"No!" Jasmine diamond's hazel eyes shot open. She sat up looking around in hers and Katie's shared room in the Palm Woods. Glancing at the alarm clock she frowned. "7:00..." She sleepily mumbled. 'But.. school's starting again today and I wanted to be awake at six...' Jasmine groaned quickly getting up and rushing to the bathroom realizing the others had let her sleep in. 'Oh and on Sundays I get waken up by indoor hockey games but when I need to get up early...'

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Twenty minutes later Jasmine came downstairs still brushing her hair. "Morning." She muttered walking in to the kitchen finding everyone except Katie already having breakfast.

"Morning sunshine." James chuckled at the look his sister sent him. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Why didn't you wake me?" The thirteen year old whined as she sat down on her usual seat leaning her head against her brother's shoulder in mock sadness.

"You don't need to wake up an hour earlier then the rest of us. Those long showers you take are bad for the environment anyway." He answered. "Plus you could use a little bit more sleep."

Jasmine sighed knowing the last one was true. She had some trouble sleeping but who wouldn't after what happened. "You are getting way to responsible for my liking." She said smiling.

"Jazz you know the rules, no brushing your hair when we're eating." Mrs. Knight said putting plate with toast on the table.

"Sorry mrs. Knight." Jasmine replied putting her small purple hairbrush back in her pocket and stating her breakfast before noticing something. "Where's Katie?"

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Katie. "Tada!" The youngest member of the household grinned twirling around in her new outfit. It was a long sleeveless white shirt with a horizontal blue and pink stripe at the bottom. She also wore a baby blue legging. Her hair seemed extra straightened out and she had a white hair band in it.

"When puberty hits, it hits hard." Carlos said with a small laugh. Logan slapped his shoulder. "You look great Katie." Logan complimented.

Mrs. Knight smiled before hugging Katie tightly. "My little baby all grown up and going to her new big school." She sighed sadly.

"Mom..." Katie sighed as her mom nearly choked her.

"I hate this whole empty nest thing!" Mrs Knight was nearly crying now and Kendall had to pry her hands of Katie. "It's not like I'm moving away or anything mom." Katie sighed as she and Kendall tried to calm their mother down.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

At the Griffin mansion they were also having breakfast. Only there it wasn't going as peaceful.

"Five!"

"Ten!"

"Six!"

"Fifteen!"

"Fifteen!" Dawn gasped.

"Fifteen it is." Griffin nodded smiling childishly before walking of.

Dawn sighed at her dad's behavior. "Dad I don't need fifteen bodyguards to escort me to school." She said walking after him.

Griffin shrugged briefly turning to her. "We have come to an agreement pumpkin. You've been hurt enough this summer and I refuse to let anything happen to my girls." He told her firmly.

"So... Is Mercedes taking fifteen bodyguards to school and shopping with her too?" Dawn asked crossing her arms giving her dad her best sad puppy look.

"Not exactly... but-"

"Mercedes daddy's making you take bodyguards to school!" Dawn yelled loud enough so she was sure her sister could hear.

"What?" Mercedes asked walking in holding her dog in her arms. "I am sooo not taking a bodyguard with me. What if people see me?"

Dawn shook her head a serious look on her face. "Not one bodyguard... Fifteen bodyguards."

Mercedes's eyes grew. "Fifteen?" She asked realizing her hold on her dog

Griffin sighed. "After what happened this summer I am not taking any risks."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile. She knew her dad was right... Dawn had been beaten closely to death some of the bruises were still there, so naturally her dad wanted to be sure nothing happened. That neither her or Dawn would get hurt again but he was going at it the wrong way. "Fifteen... Isn't that a bit much?"

"A bit." Dawn agreed her voice full of sarcasm. "Daddy I already agreed to take a bodyguard with me... but not fifteen. I'll be extra careful. I'll come back home right after school!"

"Please." Both Mercedes and Dawn begged.

Griffin tried to remain his composure but soon gave in. "Fine... Three bodyguards and that's final."

Mercedes and Dawn bumped their fists together. They had their dad wrapped around their fingers. "Don't make me regret talking dad out of giving you fifteen bodyguards." Mercedes said before she grabbed her dog and walked back to her room.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"That's Dawn's limo." Katie said after she and Jasmine got out of the limo and waved their goodbyes to Adrian(the boys' butler/their Sebastian).

"Hi guys!" Dawn cheerfully greeted facing them once she got out of her pink limo followed by three big men in black suits. Dawn couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal once she saw Katie's new look. "Oh my gosh you look so good!" The blond grinned as Katie twirled around showing of her new look. "Thanks." The twelve year old chuckled.

Dawn smiled before glancing at Jasmine. "You look... very like you again." She said almost too relived.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Jasmine said smiling as she rang a hand through her brown curls. After what happened people would expect Jasmine's clothing style to have drastically changed but she the only change her wardrobe had gone through were the many vests she had bought. That way she could still wear her jeans, shorts and skirts and of course all her favorite tank tops and just were a vest when she felt to exposed.

Their small talk was interrupted by flashes of light coming from behind them. Turning around all three girls groaned. "I really hoped our biggest problem today would be annoying freshmen." Dawn sighed as she and her two companions glared at the reporters and camera crew who were interviewing, presumbly their other friends.

Dawn's bodyguards didn't need to be told twice. One walked up to the camera crew and pulled a camera out of the cameraman's hands. Without warning he broke it using only one hand. The reporters and other camera men gasped and paled as Dawn's other two bodyguards walked up to them. "Shoo." One said and all of them left in a hurry.

"And don't you come back!" Jenny Valentine yelled after them with both her hands on her hips. She grinned turning to Dawn, Katie and Jasmine.

"Looks like Katie isn't the only one who got a new look this year." Jasmine said once her eyes landed on Jenny.

"So.. Girlie gothic?" Katie asked studying Jenny's new look.

Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "Yea. " She said striking a pose. "Do you like It?" Instead of her simple black shirt and skirt she now wore a a black tank top with red black striped shirt over it. She also wore a black leather skirt, long red black striped sock and black boots and black and red glove. Unlike Katie's new outfit which made her look older Jenny's new look made her look younger but more girlishly to.

"Fantastic!" Katie, Jasmine and Dawn agreed.

Jenny beamed but frowned noticing Carmen who had been standing next to her wasn't there anymore. "Carma?" She asked turning around she noticed the latina sitting on the floor her head resting on her knees.

"Is she crying?" Katie asked worriedly. They leaned down and Jenny gently shook the short latina's shoulders. "Carmen is something wrong?"

"Not yet... five more minutes." Carmen sleepily murmured turning her head away from her friends touch earning giggles from the other four girls.

"Have you seen the Sabby or the boys?" Dawn asked.

"Uhm.. Matt en Sabrina were making out at the sport field.. and Henry was helping principal Eikner getting the gym ready for the opening to the freshmen later." Jenny told them.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Sabrina Zahir was now possibly fuming. One moment she and her boyfriend were peacefully making out the next moment they were surrounded by cheerleader and soon to be cheerleaders who were all begging to see Matt's scar.

"Oh your such a hero!" One girl said sighing dreamily. "You saved someone's life!"

'Yeah and that someone would like you to buzz off!' Sabrina furiously thought watching Matt who obiously was enjoying all the attention.

**Author: This is the reall chapter 1 for School Starts Again. I'm so sorry for the mistake! What I posted before was the first chapter of 'What if?'**

**Anyways I'm back with an whole new story 'School Starts Again' (I hate this name! I really need to think of something better!) **

**BTW. the series name is now 'The not so famous life...' Just like before you can send me ideas. In this story Katie will face the not so famous 'bird scene' and struggle with what to do with her locker. Sabrina and Matt will go to some trouble. Henry will try to admit his crush to Jasmine while Dawn is developing feelings for Jenny's older brother. Jasmine and Dawn also try to couple their older siblings. So please send me ideas and I'll try to use them all.**


	2. FBS  First Boyfriend Syndrome

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch2: F.B.S = First Boyfriend Syndrome.

They were standing in the gym helping to get things ready for introduction day for the new kids, or at least that is what they were supposed to do. The only ones who were doing something related to that were Jasmine and Henry who were busy with the sound check though Henry seemed to be paying more attention to Jasmine then to the equipment.

"Can you believe it!" Sabrina asked Katie, Carmen, Dawn and Jenny. They were watching a group of girls swoon over Matt.

"A year ago it the other way around." Katie said.

Jenny nodded. "Kinda sad he needed get shot and almost die to get those girls' attention."

"But now he finally got their attention." Sabrina muttered crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes. "All the popular good looking girls like him."

Carmen noticed the situation was upsetting the older girl and tried to 'comfort' her. "Don't worry Sabby, Matt doesn't want a popular good looking girl, he wants you."

Katie, Jenny and Dawn palmed their forehead at Carmen's comment. "Do you ever think before you say something?" Dawn asked running her hand through her purple highlighted blond hair. She was glad to be bandage free during this heat wave, seeing it was early September she hoped it was the last one this being LA she kinda doubted it.

"She may not think before she talks but Carmen's right." Jenny told them. "Remember when Matt couldn't get those girls' attention he gave up after a while, when he met you first you became friends then you both started to form crushes on each other." The bright red haired with black highlights girl said.

"Yeah.. and Matt didn't give up on trying to impress you did he?" Katie added sounding sure of herself.

Sabrina gave a small nod not really convinced. She briefly glanced back at Matt who was still surrounded by the girls the fourteen year old forced herself to look at something else, she frowned noticing Henry was busy with the sound check by himself now. She motioned for her friends to follow her before she walked over to Henry.

"Wasn't Jazz with you a second ago?" Katie asked.

Henry shot them a look. "More like twenty minutes ago." He chuckled before shaking his head. "Lane wanted to talk to her."

"Lane?" Katie asked.

"Guidance counselor." Carmen told her with a small shrug. It really wasn't that hard to guess what Lane wanted to talk about.

Katie crossed her arms. "Well I wish him luck. Jazz doesn't exactly like it when people 'force' her to talk about it."

Henry shrugged briefly glancing back at the equipment he was working with. "Lane said he wanted to talk about music and what she could handle or no-" He was interrupted by Jasmine returning.

"I know how you can get Matt's attention back!" Jasmine cheerfully sang. "And it will sorta make up for the fact that you two got together when I wasn't here."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked curiously.

Jasmine took a breath to calm herself. "You remember that I was supposed to sing for the new kids today so they can see what kind of singing techniques you learn at this school. Well Lane came to talk to me and discuss if I was up to singing in front of a crowd after what happened this summer so he ask-"

"Didn't you get annoyed?" Katie asked. At home every time someone had asked if she could handle going back to school or perform again Jasmine would just get annoyed at them and ignore their concerns.

Jasmine nodded. "At first I did, but then Lane said it would be really bad for the school if I fainted, had a panic attack and or blackout during performing for a bunch of freshmens." Jasmine quickly explained. "So then he asked who I would like to sing in my place so I suggested you." She finished pointing at Sabrina.

"Me?" Sabrina asked surprised. "Why?"

Dawn smiled. "Sabby, this Hollywood Arts. Almost all the couples here came together by serenading to each other." The rich girl said shrugging. Jenny and Carmen agreed as the four girls dragged a still protesting Sabrina with them to Lane's office, leaving an amused Katie and a very stunned Henry behind.

Henry blinked when he noticed Katie take out her cell phone. "Who are you calling?" he asked.

Katie giggled. "Gustavo, I want him to know that the 'oh so great shrink' he paid to get Jazz to open up who can't get a word out of her got beat by the school's guidance counselor."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand you girls." He said before bringing his attention back to the music equipment.

"Gustavo, guess who paid way to much for a terrible shrink who got beat by the school's guidance counselor?" Katie sang mockingly when Gustavo finally answered his phone.

Henry shot Katie a weird look before muttering. "Sometimes I wonder if I even want to understand you girls."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"What about 'True colors'? That song has a lot of emotion in it." Dawn suggested.

Jasmine shook her head. "Nah... It's supposed to be a song with a lot of style switches."

"So... 'Never underestimate a girl' then?" Carmen piped up.

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah but there aren't many ways to perform that and I really want to (cough) I really want you to blow those kids away."

Jenny slowly nodded. "Alright, uhm maybe on of the songs Henry wro-"

"Why should I even do this?" Sabrina snapped interrupting Jenny's suggestion.

"To get Matt's attention." Dawn responded.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MATT'S ATTENTION!" Sabrina snapped much to the others surprise.

"What's going on here?" Katie asked as she walked in the office.

"Sabrina yelled at us." Carmen told Katie in a almost tattle tale kind of way.

Katie chuckled rolling her eyes good naturally at Carmen's childishness. "What's the matter now?" She asked looking at Sabrina.

"If Matt wants to hang out with those girls then that's all up to him." Sabrina said throwing her ands up in the air as she stomped out of the office.

Katie and Jasmine looked at each other before nodding before following Sabrina.

"Sabby... Have you even talked to Matt since those girls came and started to admire him and all?" Katie asked.

"Well.. I ..Of course..." Sabrina blinked her eyes growing wide with realization. "Not... really." Honestly she was kind of disappointed in her self, she was usually a quit reasonable girl.

Jasmine and Katie looked at each other smiles forming on their faces. "F.B.S." They said nodding at each other.

"What?" Sabrina asked raising an eyebrow.

"First boyfriend syndrome." Jasmine explained. "Katie got it real bad when she first started dating Travis two years ago."

Katie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her throat. "It's when you first start dating and you are like constantly worried about the boy leaving you and you get really angry when other girls talk to your man and Matt suddenly got his own fan club so that makes the perfect situation for you to get FBS."

Sabrina nodded understanding what her friend meant. They started heading back to Lane's office to get the others and get lunch when Sabrina asked something. "So, does Jade have FBS?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So, uhm Jenny how's your brother doing?" Dawn later asked her gothic friend during lunch.

Jenny blinked putting down her burrito. "You keep asking me about him these days.. Do you like him or something?"

Dawn blushed beet red shaking her head furiously. "NO! Can't a girl just be curious?" She quickly yelled.

Dawn turned an even darker shade of red noticing Jenny, Henry and Carmen were all looking at her oddly.

Jenny finally shrugged. "He's fine, he is taking less shifts at the bookshop since he wants to be home when dad's at work so Cat and I aren't home alone that much."

Dawn smiled nodding. "He's really responsible." She said grinning dreamily.

"Wow, your really subtle." Katie said sarcastically as she Jasmine and Sabrina walked to the table with their trays of food.

Dawn groaned banging her head against the table.

Suddenly much to their surprise Matt walked up to them still followed by the popular girls. What surprised them the most was that Matt actually seemed annoyed by the girls following him. "Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes!" He snapped. The group of girls scowled at him before walking of.

"Hi guys." Matt greeted. He and Henry bumped their fists together as the other girls greeted him except Sabrina who just turned her head away.

Matt sat down on his usual seat next to Sabrina. "I tried to get here earlier but those girls kept following me around all day," He chuckled. "They think I'm some kind of hero or something." He said reaching over casually grabbing the ketchup.

"That's what you get for saving a life." Henry chuckled.

Matt laughed with his mouth full causing Dawn to shudder. "Eww Matt!" The blonde whined.

"Don't you like taco's Dawn?" Matt laughed sticking his tongue out so everyone could get a good look at his lunch.

Dawn made a puking sound before burying her head under hands to not have to look at the food in Matt's mouth.

As he was sticking his tongue out Matt noticed Sabrina wasn't looking at him. Jenny was looking at his tongue with a weird sense of fascination while Katie, Henry, Jasmine and Carmen were all laughing at his antics.

Frowning Matt finally swallowed his food before glancing at Sabrina. "Alright what's up?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina only responded by standing up and leaving.

Matt turned to the group confused. "Anyone care to tell me what I did wrong."

"Your and Sabrina's make out session was interrupted by a group of popular girls, you didn't come and greet us, you didn't help us prepare the auditorium for the new kids, you are being followed by popular pretty girls and sorta ignored us all day." Carmen quickly explained.

"Most girls don't like that." Jenny said with a small shrug casually continuing with her lunch.

"So... Sabrina is jealous?" Matt asked frowning.

"Sabby's not jealous doofus." Katie objected. "She just feels threatened."

Matt slowly nodded. "I need to talk to her." He said getting up, he immdiatly rushed to the same direction Sabrina had walked of to.

Once Matt was gone Henry turned to Jasmine. "I thought you talked Sabina about this?"

Jasmine nodded. "I did but he still didn't help with preparing the auditorium and ignored us for most of the day."

Henry frowned. "So if Matt apoloizes Sabrina will probably except it?"

"If Matt doesn't ruin it." Katie said.

"We're gonna spy on them aren't we?" Dawn asked finally looking up from under her arms.

"Yep." Everyone answered getting up.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Sabrina!" Matt called he had been searching for a while now and he was about to head back to the lunch table when he spotted her at the bleachers working on something on her sketchpad.

"Sabrina." Matt grinned walking over and sitting down next to her. "What are you drawing?"

"Your fanclub." Sabrina answered without looking up.

Matt blinked leaning forward he looked at the drawing, it was a drawing of the group of girls Matt couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed it was the exact same group of girls who had been following him all day they looked really good which wasn't suprising Matt knew Sabrina was a good artist. The only diference with the real girls ad the picture was...

"You zombified them." Matt couldn't help but laugh looking at the extra wraths scars that the girls' flesh looked rotten.

Sabrina shrugged. "I like to draw things as they really are." Was her simple response.

"Well that's kinda harsh." Matt stated.

Sabrina suddenly turned the pags from her sketchpad revealing a chibi version of Matt. The drawing held Matt's cocky grin and tekst above it read 'I'm so cool all girls fall for me.' Below it read in smaller letters. 'After drooled all over their feet of course.'

Matt frowned. "I'm not that arogant!"

"Yes you are!" Sabrina snapped. "You think your so amazing, that everything that happened this summer has no affect on you!"

"You think I'm that stupid!" Matt yelled back. "Of course this summer affected me!"

"Let me think..." Sabrina said pretending to be in deep thought. "Oh Matt you saved someone's life your such a hero." She said sounding like one of Matt's fangirls. "Oh it was nothing." She shrugging pretending to be Matt.

"Of course it wasn't nothing Sabby!" Matt responded cleary angry now. "Saving a lif is not nothing!"

Sabrina blinked a bit taken back. "Thank you for saving my life!"

"Your welcome!" Matt loudly replied. "I'm sorry I ignored you today!"

"That's alright! Just do it again!"

"I won't! Wanna make out!"

"Sure!"

A few feet away were Katie, Jasmine,Henry, Jenny and Carmen all watching the scene. Jenny was the first to come out of her shock. "Well... that was..."

"Confussing." The rest of the group finished for her.

Suddenly Jasmine groaned loudly.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Now that Sabby and Matt are happy again who's gonna sing to the new kids?" Jasmine asked.

The remaining members of the group glanced at each other. "Yeah, we already know who's gonna sing." Katie said smugly.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

At the end of their first school day all students were gathered in the auditorium. All the fresmens were sitting in front of course.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Henry asked glancing at Katie who nodded in response.

"Yes." She said firmly. "Besides she wouldn't have given in so easily if she really didn't want to."

"You sound sure of yourself." Henry noted.

"You should be to."Katie responded.

Finally Lane walked up the stage. "And now here to repressent the Hollywood Arts music classes, Everyone let's hear it for Jasmine Diamond!"

The group all sighed relived knowing their friend hadnt backed out. The music of 'Dance the night away' started playing and Jasmine walked up the stage as confident as she always was when given a microphone.

"The mornin is here  
>Still here the echos of on yesterdays cheers<br>Come daylight, come rain  
>Pass me by just like a supersonic plane"<p>

**Author: Sorry this chapter is so late guys!**

**Everyone notice my avatar? That's Jasmine Diamond, after 'big time holiday/ the not so famous holidays' seeing she had short hair then. Every time I updated I'll change my avatar to another of the 'Not so famous life...' characters.  
>BTW: The song Jasmine sings is 'dance the night away' by Sita a Dutch singer If you wanna know how it sounds just type try on youtube.<strong>

**Important question: How would Katie decorate her locker? **


	3. The distractor distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch3: The distractor distracted.

"After that performance I doubt people will give me that look again today." Jasmine said taking another bite of toast.

"What look?" Carlos asked poring milk in a bowl.

Jasmine put her hand dramatically on her forehead and sighed melodramatically. "Oh the poor sad girl, we better be careful of whatever we say or else she'll break down."

Kendall chuckled sitting down at the dinning table. "Well you got drama covered."

"Speaking of drama." Logan said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Where's Jam-" Logan was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from James and Kendall's shared room.

"What's going on up there?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Katie shrugged. "I'm guessing James's alarm didn't go of today." Katie chuckled looking at a groggy James who was slowly making his way down the stairs and then headed towards the table

James groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Wonder who's responsible for that?" He sarcastically muttered eyeing Jasmine.

"You don't need to get up earlier then the rest of us to take way too long showers that are bad for the environment anyway." Jasmine giggled before reaching for her bag on the floor next to her chair and grabbing some orange papers. She scanned the paper before handing them to Katie.

"What are those?" Carlos asked curiously looking over Katie's shoulder.

"The new playlist." Katie explained. "It's a list of all the plays and musicals Hollywood Arts will do for the next three months."

"Why's New town high on the list?" Kendall asked.

"Some older students rewrote some parts of the show and turned it in a play" Jasmine said.

James yawned loudly sitting down and stealing some of the toast from Jasmine's plate. "Are you gonna (yawn) audition?"

"Your such a morning person." Jasmine muttered moving her plate out of her brother's reach. "And no I'm not gonna audition for it..." She glanced at Katie. "Maybe you should try though."

Katie shrugged. "Maybe... I still got a locker I got to do something with."

"You should try sweetie." Mrs. Knight encouraged. "It's always a good thing to join clubs to meet some new people and yo-"

"Fine!" Katie interrupted her mom. "I'll audition." She muttered getting up and grabbing her bag she headed to the door. Before leaving she turned to Kendall. "You better get Jo to help for when I get the lead part." She said before stumping of.

A few seconds later Jasmine shoved her plate towards James who immediately started with his sister's leftovers. "Such a morning person." Jasmine chuckled giving him a quick hug before quickly leaving.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR. **_(Insert theme song here lol)_

Henry chuckled watching the scene during improv. Today's lesson was about staying in character no matter how what happened. The exercise required four people, two actors and two distractors. Carmen and Matt were the actors while Katie and Dawn were the distractors. The distractor who got the most reaction out of the actor at the end of the scene won. Katie was distracting Carmen and Dawn was supposed to distract Matt... Though she wasn't really having much luck.

"Carmen stop laughing." Sikowitz instructed. "Your about to inform your boss that the prisoners refuse to give in, believe me you wouldn't be smiling in that situation."

Carmen nodded taking a deep breath. "General I hate to inform yo-"

Katie made a weird face sticking her tongue out and Carmen found herself laughing again. "The (chuckle) rebellions refuse to (laugh) cooperate general Dalton."

Matt frowned. "That's... " Matt glanced at Dawn who was making weird chicken noises and waving her arms wildly with almost zero affect. Matt sighed but continued like nothing happened. "That's unacceptable. My contacts informed my that these rebellions were on to something big."

Just as Carmen was about to say something Katie turned towards class. "Do any of you want to know who Carmen's been crushing on?"

Carmen's face turned bright red and for a long time she quiet before she tried finishing the scene again. "Do you suggest I did not do my job right general?"

"Those are your words not mine, though you might want to watch your tone soldier." Matt said death serious.

Dawn frowned so far she was seriously failing in distracting Matt from the scene. "What do I have get undressed to distract you or what?" She muttered under her breath. That managed to get a laugh at of everyone in the class including Sikowitz except Matt who was chewing his bottom lip trying not to laugh. Carmen however was laughing so hard she had to put to her hand on the wall for support.

Dawn palmed her forehead seeing only helped Katie even more.

Matt smirked, this was his chance to finish the scene and he would win. "It would be awfully convient if the rebellions didn't let anything slip about which of my soldiers will betray me."

Carmen put a covered her mouth with both her hands to muffle her laughs. "Mf..No..sir.. I would never..."

"If you betray me soldier..." Matt said. "I don't care who you are and who your connections are..." Matt moved his arm accidently knocking Dawn to the floor.

Dawn yelped as she was knocked over and it briefly felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs. She felt kind of dizzy so she opened her eyes very slowly, so she only saw a boy's siloute.

Matt hadn't noticed Dawn falling and just continued his monologue. "I will not hesitate to hurt you. Do you understand. One mistake and you'll pay dearly. You hear me! I'll ma-"

"No!" Dawn suddenly yelled interrupting the scene. "...Don't."

At first Matt thought it was another way to distract him so he ignored Dawn and tried to continue the scene. "I'll make it hurt wor-..." Matt frowned hearing sniffing sounds. Looking down he noticed Dawn on the floor burying her head in her knees. "Dawn? Are you alright?"

Dawn hugged her knees. "No more... it hurts..."

The whole class was quiet all wondering if Dawn was faking or not. Finally Katie bent down and put a hand on the blond girl's back. "Dawn?" She asked quietly.

Dawn finally fully opened her eyes at hearing Katie's voice. Without a second thought the crying girl threw herself at her friend as she couldn't control her sobs anymore.

For a moment Katie was at loss and just hugged the sobbing girl stroking her back trying to calm her down. It wasn't till she got a good look at Dawn's face, she reconigized the she saw on Jasmine's face a couple of times in the past weeks to. She glanced at teacher who nodded.

"End scene." Sikowitz said which automatically ended the scene. He then turned back to the girls on stage. "Katie you and Carmen take care of Dawn."

Carmen and Katie nodded. The two guided the distraught Dawn to the door but before the left the class they were stopped by Sikowitz who was holding out a coconut.

Katie frowned looking at the coconut that the teacher was holding very close to her face. "What's up with the coconut?"

"Drink it." Sikowitz stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh." The improv teacher said rolling his eyes. "It helps me calm down when." He said. He then looked at them in the eyes death serious. "Sometimes the milk even gives me visions."

Carmen nodded. "O..kay?" She said before the three girls left the classroom

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Easy.. It's alright Dawn." Carmen comforted handing her a tissue. The blonde already seemed much calmer. They had gone outside seeing it was only a few minutes before lunch break. They were now sitting at their usual lunch table.

Dawn used the tissue to wipe away her tears and some run out make up. "I think I won the distracting match Katie." She lightly joked with a small sniff.

Katie let out a small chuckle. "Yeah... You.. had a nice victory.."

"I don't think she enjoyed it though." Carmen said frowning. "What happened?"

Dawn sighed rubbing away the remaining few tears. "I'm... not sure." Dawn took a minute to calm herself before continuing. "When I fell... I opened my eyes but.. instead of seeing Matt..." Dawn trailed of looking down.

"You saw Skippy Higenlooper." Katie finished. "I'm guessing Matt's 'I'll make you pay' monologue didn't really help either?"

Dawn shook her head and Carmen hugged the upset girl tightly Katie soon also joined the hug. The quiet moment was interrupted by the bell ringing and students coming outside for lunch.

Dawn slowly let go of her friends and sat down more properly. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her make-up kit. When started redoing her make-up Carmen and Katie couldn't help themselves but laugh.

"You gonna do that now?" Carmen asked.

"Yep." Was Dawn's simple answer. "I kinda.. embarrassed myself in front of our entire improv class."

"It could be worse." A voice coming from behind them said.

They turned around to see the rest of their friends walking up to them. "Matt and Henry told us what happened." Sabrina said. "Are you alright?" She asked glancing at Dawn who nodded.

"The only thing truly damaged right now is my pride." She said with a small smile.

"At least you didn't nearly scratch someone's eye out." Jasmine cheerfully pointed out putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"You did that?" Jenny asked only slightly amazed.

Katie nodded a small grin. "Kendall learned something that night. When trying to snap someone out of a flashback which has someone screaming like her life depends on it, avoid Jasmine's nails cause she knows how to use that pricey manicure." Katie told them and they laughed except for Jasmine who just rolled her eyes.

Dawn held up her hands. "Let's not dwell on this to much guys." She laughed. "Talk about something else." She turned to Jasmine, Sabrina and Jenny. "What about you guys? Did anything interesting happened during biology?"

Jenny shook her head. "No just plain boring discussing the contents of the human body."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah the teacher even had a movie so we could see a live autopsy... It was was kinda cool till..." She glanced at Jasmine.

"Till I nearly threw up..." Jasmine chcukled almost glad she gave James her breakfast this morning. "It was kinda fitting losing the contents of my stomach during a film about the contents of the human body."

"That reminds me." Henry suddenly stood up. "Sikowitz wanted to speak to you." He told Katie.

Katie sighed but nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." She said before quickly walking back.

Once she was gone Sabrina looked at Henry. "How does Jasmine throwing up remind you of improv?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"You wanted to see me?" Katie said walking the classroom.

The teacher nodded deeply. "Yes indeed. I heard you wanted to enter a play. Uhm... The theater version of 'New town high'?"

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "My brother's girlfriend Jo pla-"

"Auditioning for play is a good thing. Us teacher encourage our students to enter." Sikowitz interrupted.

"Right. My mom said something like that to." Katie said.

"In that case you have a smart mom." Sikowitz said. "You should always try to enter plays... But you can't."

"What?" Katie blinked. "Why not?" She asked confussed.

"Not before you have passed the bird scene. Only then we know if your qualified to enter plays at Hollywood Arts." The weird teacher said.

"A scene about a bird?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Okay so when can I do this.. scene?"

"The bird scene." Sikowitz corected. "You can do it tomorrow's lesson." He said before walking of.

"Wait!" Katie called. "I still have a question about the scene!"

"Alright!" Sikowitz called but contiued walking away leaving behind a bewilderd Katie.

For a moment Katie just stood there before shrugging. "A scene about a bird, how hard can that be?"

**Author: So sorry that it's late again and for the grammar mistakes. The real bird scene will be in the next chapter. If you read the reposted chapter one you'll get why Jasmine messed with her James's alarm clock. Once again sorry for the huge chapter one mistake! **


	4. The not so famous bird scene

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

**Author: Warning: This chapter accidently got rediculously long.. Oops 0_o**

Ch4: The not so famous bird scene.

Later at home things were soon back to the usual routine. Though it was remarkably quiet for an apartment with seven inhabitants. The boys were at work at Roque records, mrs. Knight was vacuuming and the girls were watching a movie in the living room. Katie was only half paying attention as she was witting in a notebook.

"So how long does the scene have to be?" Katie asked.

Jasmine shrugged her eyes focused on the tv. "Only a few minutes I guess. Don't make it to long cause you might have to repeat it a couple of times."

Katie frowned. "Why is everyone so sure I'll be needing to do it a second time? Maybe I'll surprise you and pass right away."

"Maybe." Jasmine nodded still paying more attention to the tv. "Some people passed in one go." She said and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Before they went back to the comfortable silence again.

When the movie finished Jasmine got up and looked over Katie's shoulder to see what the younger girl was writing. "The girl loves surfing, after a tragic shark incident she loses her arm and may never surf again this causes her to fall into a deep depression..." Jasmine frowned. "Katie, this is all about the movie we just watched... and it has nothing to do with a bird or any-"

"I know!" Katie interrupted her. "I got distracted by the movie and then... I don't have any inspiration!" Katie whined.

Jasmine blinked a bit surprissed by Katie's unusual behavior. "I don't get it, your usually really good at improv and planning."

"I know." Katie responded nodding. "That's why it's so embarrassing that I can't come up with something now!"

Jasmine frowned. "Do what Henry does when he needs inspiration." She instructed pushing Katie's shoulder back in the couch. She lifted Katie's feet and put them on the table. "Just take a minute to relax. Some peace and quiet will help you"

As soon as the words left her lips the apartment door opened and the boys returned from work. "Mom, Katie we're home!" Kendall called.

"So much for peace and quiet." Jasmine chuckled as her brother and his friends walked in to the living room.

"Jazz." James greeted sounding cheerful as he sat down on the couch besides her and grinned.

"Hey." She responded smiling. "What's gotten you so cheerful?"

"This." James grinned holding out a magazine.

Jasmine immediately sat up reading the headline. "Diamond's start new fashion trend." She grinned taking the magazine from her brother. "James Diamond member of the famous band Big Time Rush and his sister Jasmine lately have been spotted with bandannas tied around one of their wrists. When asked earlier James referred to it as a wristdanna. It did not take long for this trend to take over." Jasmine read out loud. "That's so cool!" She grinned.

James nodded. "I think we can stop worrying about the media finding out about the cuts for a while." He said with a relieved sigh. "How was school?" He asked sitting back.

A small smile formed on Jasmine's lips and(much to his surprise) she wrapped her arms around her brother in a grateful embrace. "Thank you." She whispered.

James just smiled returning the hug.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Later at diner Katie told them about her lack of inspiration for the bird scene.  
>"Try listening to music." Mrs. Knight suggested. "Music inspires all great writers." She said as her eyes traveled to the novel that was resting on her lap as always it was one with Fabio on the cover.<p>

Katie only gave a slight nod barely considering the idea. None of her schemes were music based so why start now.

"Bird scene..." James mumbled. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I know!" Carlos said with his mouth full. "Jazz and some of her friends kept complaining about it last year till they figured it wa- OW!" He gasped. "What was that?" He asked looking at Jasmine.

"What was what?" Jasmine asked casually continuing with her diner.

"You kicked me!" Carlos said.

"No I didn't." Jasmine replied shrugging.

Before Carlos and Jasmine could continue their disagreement Kendall held up his hand silencing both of them. "Try what always inspires Logan for crazy ideas."

"Which is...?" Katie asked glancing at Logan.

"Books." All four boys answered.

"Ugh... I don't feel like reading." Katie groaned.

"Wouldn't say so when you were reading my diary." Jasmine muttered.

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Jasmine blinked before realizing how that sounded. "Oh no I don't mean my actual diary. I let her read the old one mom sent." She explained. A few weeks after James got the custody over Jasmine her mom had sent them a box with some of her old stuff. The box included some old toys, a few old pictures (those were the only pictures of Jasmine as a younger kid, some old toys and an old diary which let the other read seeing it was old and it gave them idea of how her life on the road was life.

"Everyone read it by now." Jasmine shrugged.

Katie nodded. "yeah... sure I'll see if that will help."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"I thought you said you already decorated your locker." Dawn said the next day at school. She, Carmen and Jasmine were standing at the locker as Katie was grabbing the books she needed for today.

"I did." Katie said her head still in the locker searching for the right books. "See the link."

"We're seeing the link." Carmen responded studying the link to bustyourbuildingmanager . com. "But that can't all."

"To bad." Katie shrugged getting annoyed. "Cause that's it."

"So..." Dawn smiled. "Want to see what I did with my locker?" She offered pulling Katie a few locker's away.

Katie blinked looking at Dawn's locker. It was covered in pieces of cloth al in a different shade of pink. Dawn smiled. "There not only for decoration. Every time I design something at school I have this small collection of different materials to see what kind of material would fit the design."

"That's handy." Katie nodded. "and very creative."

"I know." Dawn answered brushing some hair out of her face.

Carmen also looked at Dawn's locker. "Yeah but for your own sake I hope that not all the clothing you design is pink. Cause not everyone is so into pink as you."

"I know that!" Dawn snapped her face reddening. Just then the school bell rang and they all headed to the improv classroom.

"Too bad I can't come watch you play six year old me." Jasmine said glancing at Katie before rushing of to her own class and the other three girls entered the improv classroom, soon after that Sikowitz stumbled into the classroom.

"Alright class." He said. "Before we continue with our distraction exercises our new student Katie..."

"Knight." Katie supplied getting up and walking up the small stage.

"Alright, whenever your ready." Sikowitz instructed.

Katie nodded before taking a deep breath. "We're moving away... again. I shouldn't be surprised we stayed at the this circus longer then we usually do..." Katie sighed sadly and started walking a bit. "Though this time I felt Like doing something about it." A determined grin formed on her face.

"I rushed to the animal cages, not stopping till I reached the cage were the eagles were kept." Katie glanced away looking regretful. "I tried real hard to open the cage but it didn't work." Katie now glanced at the audience. "Some may wonder why I try so desperately to get to thess birds, but I believe that if I climb onto one.. It will be able to fly me somewhere and I wouldn't have to move away again. I had to get to the big birds." Katie winced before sitting down a sad look on her face. "My mom's calling for me." She looked away. "Looks like I won't be flying away today." Katie looked down before looking back at the audience grinning. "That was it." She said as the entire class started clapping.

"So did I pass?" She asked looking at Sikowitz.

"Nope." Sikowitz said popping the 'p'.

Katie frowned. "No? What do you mean no?"

"You did not pass the bird scene." The teacher clarified. "You may try again tomorrow." He said before turning to the rest of the class. "Okay to warm up we'll do some exce-"

"Aren't you going to give me any feedback? I mean seriously non at all?" Katie interrupted the teacher.

"No, no feedback for you." Sikowitz said only briefly turning to her and then quickly turning back to the rest of the class. "Alright drive by acting exercise, you are all old vampires that have been pushed towards the sun. Go!"

As the rest of the class threw themselves to the floor screaming about flames Katie stood there confused.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

For the rest of her classes Katie stayed in deep thought trying to figure out what she did wrong with the bird scene she kept wondering about it till she couldn't take it anymore. During lunch she finally snapped. "Would someone please tell me what I did wrong!" She yelled slamming her fist on the table... right on a salad bowl, it went flying through the air lettuce landing everywhere and on everyone.

Katie blinked not having seen the bowl of salad there. "Oops." She said looking at her friends with a sheepish look receiving annoyed glares particularly from the two who cared about their looks the most Dawn and Jasmine. She chuckled nervously. "So do you have any advise for the bird scene?" She asked.

"We're not allowed to help you." Jenny pointed out.

"How am I supposed to pass if nobody will tell me what I did wrong?" Katie muttered crossing her arms.

"Don't be childish about it." Sabrina said. "We all had to do it once, it took Dawn two weeks before she got it right."

"And thanks for mentioning that Sabby." Dawn rolled her eyes. She was tossing an apple from one hand in to the other. "You need to just let go sometimes." She said shrugging before finally taking a bite of her apple.

"What kind of advise is that?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good advise, when you think about it." Henry mumbled writing something down.

"Good advise which we aren't allowed to give." Sabrina sang sending Dawn an annoyed look.

Katie frowned, that advise did not help at all. If anything it confused her even more. 'Maybe I need to use more attributes'. She wondered. 'Either way I'll pass cause Katie Knight does not fail!' Katie thought refussing to fail again.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"You ready to try again?" Henry asked the next day at improv class.

"Oh I'm ready alright." Katie nodded grinning. "I'm so ready I make other people who say their ready look like criminal liars for even implying their ready."

"Kate your taking this way to personally." Matt chuckled.

Dawn nodded agreeing. "Yeah I mean almost nobody ever passes the bird scene in one go... and you shoudn't torture your hair like that." She said refering to the pigtails in Katie's hair.

Katie shrugged before throwing her fist in the air. "Katie Knight does not fail!" She declared grinning as Sikowitz called her to come up the stage. She slowly walked to the center of the stage. She took a deep breath to get rid of her grin.

"We're moving away... again. I shouldn't be surprised we stayed at the this circus longer then we usually do..." Katie sighed sadly and started walking a bit. "Though this time I felt Like doing something about it." A determined grin coming to her face.

"I rushed to the animal cages, not stopping.." Katie grabbed something from behind her and shoved it so it was now in front of her. It was a big empty birdcage.

"...till I reached the cage were the eagles were kept." Katie glanced away looking regretful. "I tried real hard to open the cage but it didn't work." Katie now glanced at the audience. "Some may wonder why I try so desperately to get to this birds." She said hitting the cage with a small rock.

"..but I believe that if I climb onto one.. It will be able to fly me somewhere and I wouldn't have to move away again. I had to get to the big birds." Katie winced before sitting down a sad look on her face. "My mom's calling for me." She looked away. "Looks like I won't be flying away today." Katie finished.

The rest of the class was clapping but Katie only payed attention to teacher trying to read his expression. He seemed happy, Katie grinned there was no way she failed again. She slowly walked down from the stage towards the teacher. "Did you like the scene?"

"Yeah." Sikowitz nodded. "It was quit enjoyable."

Katie smirked. "So does that mean I passed?"

"No."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"How long has she been going at it?" Sabrina asked staring at the scene in front of her.

"When Sikowitz told her she didn't pass. She left the classroom and went straight to the gym." Henry said his voice full with amasement.

Katie was hitting and kicking a punchingbag with full force.

"I'm insulted by the fact that you think I ussed to have my hair this ridiculous." Jasmine said refering to Katie's pigtails which caused Katie to hit the punchingbag even harder.

"So much for 'Katie Knight never faills' huh?" Matt asked quoting Katie.

"Ugh!" Katie responded hitting the punchingbag at full force.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"And she's been complaining about it the entire weekend." Jasmine told Henry the next week walking through the school halls. "She even let Bitters nag about the mess we made, she totally ignored it."

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "She's gone a little over board with it."

"A little? I think she's kinda lost it by now." Jenny said rushing up to them. "You guys are gonna love this." The rehead smiled pulling them with her.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked noticing the large crowd in front of the improv classroom. Suddenly a shadow came from the crowd and landed in front of the girls.

"Unbelievable." Sabrina gasped.

"She actually got an eagle." Jenny said grinning.

"Not just any eagle." A voice from behind them said. They turned around to see an old man standing there. "She got the eagle." The man chuckled

"Ben?" Jasmine gasped eyes growing wide.

"Long time no see eh?" The man chuckled.

Jasmine just nodded stunned. "Katie went to find the exact same birdtrainer as the one I ussed to know... She just can't stand failing can't she?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Katie finished her monolouge for the third time, she had her hair in pigtails, had brought a birdcage, she even had an eagle flying through the classroom as she did the monolouge. "This is the last time."" She said looking at Sikowitz. "Did I pass?"

"No." The improv teacher simpy answered.

"What is wrong with you?" Katie finally snapped. "I'm not even at this school because I like acting! I want to be an agent, but that scene was amazing! I got riduclous why to tight pigtails in my hair, which by the way are going to give me a major headach, I draged that stupid havy birdcage to school. I even got an living eagle! Do you know how hard it is to find a birdtrainer whith the only information that he was in Tenesee in 2003?" Katie screamed at him.

"I don't care what you see but that scene was as close to pefection as it could get." She said slowly starting to calm down. Her eyes grew as she realized how insane she had been behaving just because of one scene. "And I kinda worked to much for it though." She added quietly.

Suddenly the whole class including Sikowitz started clapping.

"What?" Katie asked confused.

"You just passed the bird scene!" Sikowitz cheered.

"I did?"

Sikowitz smiled. "Being a performer means that people more the once are going to judge you, critise you and some in a good way some in a bad way either way it's important that you believe in your self or else you are not and will not make it in this branche."

"So every time I did the scene..?" Katie trailed of still blown away.

"Were all excellent scenes, they were only wrong when you asked if you did them right." The teacher explained.

"Oh." Katie breathed with a quick nod. 'If this is all about confidence no wonder Jasmine said this wasn't a big deal'. She thought.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Okay so... Why are we here again?" Matt asked. School was out and they were getting ready to go but Katie had asked them to meet her at the lockers. They were curently waiting for her at her still grey locker.

"So I could apolologize." Katie said walking up to them. She had gotten rid of the pigtails and she looked much calmer now. "Guys I'm so sorry about the way I've been acting lately. I was like a maniac."

"An obsessed maniac." Matt added.

"The worst kind of maniac." Carmen added.

"Still our favorite kind of maniac." Sabrine finshed smiling. "You just got really carried away."

"Katie Knight is just not ussed to failing." Henry added laughing.

Katie frowned. "Well technicly I didn't fail. It just took me a little longer then it usually does."

They laughed, at the corner of her eye Dawn noticed Katie's still grey locker. "Have you finally decided what you want to do with your locker?" She asked.

Katie nodded, She glanced at Sabrina. "Sabby did you bring the paint?"

Sabrina nodded.

"Have you ever heard op splatter man? It's a statue done by Sp-"

"Spencer Shay!" Sabrina interrupted Katie's explanation. "He's one of my favorite artists." She added.

Katie nodded. "If you know him then you'll guess what I'm planning for my locker."

Her friends nodded each picking out a color. Sabrina naturally chose purple, Jasmine Orange, Matt red, Jenny got black, Dawn obviously chose pink, Henry picked green, Carmen chose a bright yellow color while Katie herself chose blue.

"On your marks." Katie said and everyone dipped their hand in the bucket of paint. "Get set and... Splatter!" She yelled as everyone started splattering paint all over Katie's locker.

**Author: Special thanks to Purplescho99 for sending the idea for Katie's locker. **

**Sorry this chapter is so long!**


	5. Saved by double date

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch5: Saved by double date.

Henry and Matt were sitting in the auditorium. Henry was helping Matt making a list of all the sport teams Matt was planning to try out to.

Matt used to be part of most sporting teams of the school but thanks to his injury(getting shot while being held hostage by Skippy Higgenlooper) he now had to try out for everything all over again to prove that A. he could handle sporting again, and B. that he was still good enough. Suddenly Sabrina walked up to them.

"I want to go on a date." She stated crossing her arms. "We've been dating for three weeks and we still haven't gone on a date."

"You have been dating without dating?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow as he glanced at his friend. Matt frowned. "We've been on dates."

"Hanging out in your room playing games with your little sister doesn't exactly count as a date." Sabrina told Matt half mildy glaring at him.

Henry turned to Matt. "Why don't you take her out on a date?" The German boy asked.

Matt's cheeks flushed. "Our parents are worried we might get kidnapped or something if they let us go out alone." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded rolling her eyes. "It's really annoying." She muttered still half glaring at them. "_You_ are going to fix the whole date problem or else..." She said.

"What?" Matt blinked as Sabrina walked of. "Why me?" He called after her.

"Your parents are worse!" Sabrina replied not even turning around continuing her way.

When Sabrina was out of sight Henry turned to Matt confused. "Aren't you bothered that she called your parents worse?"

"Nah." Matt shrugged. "Her mom's cool compered to Sabrina's mom every parent is boring."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. He didn't know much about Sabrina's parents. Only that she lived with her mom.

"Her mom owns the yoga studio in town." Matt replied. "She's a real nice person but kinda weird."

A worried frown formed on on Henry's face. "What kind of weird? Jenny's gothic queen type of weird or the I'll shoot crazy person kind of weird?"

"More like the shakra reading type." Matt explained. "She's kind of a hippie but she's always real nice to me so I don't mind the weirdness but who cares about that right now!" He suddenly yelled gripping Henry's shoulders and shaking him frantically. "If I don't find a way to get my parents to let us go on a date Sabby's gonna 'or else' me!"

"Or else you?" Henry chuckled at his friend's antics. "What does that mean."

"I don't want to find out!" Matt yelled. He grabbed Henry's shoulders again shaking him even harder the before. "Henry quick your smart! What do I do?"

Henry rolled his eyes pulling Matt's hand's of him. "Just call your parents and ask if you can take out tonight."

"Oh right." Matt mumbled grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialing his dad's number. He rolled his eyes at it went straight to voicemail meaning his dad was in a meeting. Sighing he decided to call his mom instead knowing she usually had lunch around this time. "Hi mom."

_"Oh hey sweetie I'm a little busy right now so please keep it short Matthew."_

"Hey mom." Matt greeted. "Sabby and I want to go on a date tonight."

_"Oh."_ She said and Matt could imagine his mom looking at her watch like she always did when she was in a hurry. _"Did you clean up your room then?"_

"My room?" Matt shot Henry a panicked look. Henry quickly scribbled something on his notepad and held it up so Matt could read it.

"Movie?" Matt read out loud before grinning. "Yeah mom we actually felt like going to a movie this time... is that alright with you?"

_"Sure Mathew." _His mother responded. Matt threw his hand in the air ready to do a victory dance when his mom said. _"I think I can make it tonight."_

He blinked. "What do you mean you can make it?"

_"Well I can't let you two go out alone now can I?"_ His mom said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _"Don't worry I'll sit a row behind you so you won't even notice me as you... how do kids say that nowadays? 'Make out with ya chick?" _His mom said pretending to sound like a teenager. _"So I'll drive you aro-"_

"I can't hear you mom!" Matt hurriedly interrupted. "Kgh, kchg , The connection is kghc really bad." He said pretending his phone didn't work. "I'm driving through a tunnel kgh... Bye!" He yelled quickly hanging up. "Well... That's not gonna work." He turned to Henry. "Any other ideas?"

Just then Beck and Jade past them not surprisingly they were arguing. "You can't just go and scare away every couple that agrees to go on a double date with us." They heard Beck say.

Matt and Henry glanced at each other. Henry pushed Matt towards the arguing couple. "Go!" He urged.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So let's see if I get this." Jade said. "You want to go on a double date with us so we can... babysit you so your mommy and daddy won't throw fits."

"Please." Matt pleaded.

Beck gave a quick nod. "Sure." he said shrugging. Jade on the other hand wasn't as easily convinced. "Maybe..." She said crossing her arms mildly glaring at him.

"C'mon Jade you love Sabby, and we... at least Sabrina isn't afraid of you. Let us go on a double date with you." Matt tried.

Jade rubbed her chin pretending to consider it. She actually didn't mind it if they had a double date but she wasn't going to tell Sabrina's little boyfriend that. It was miracle how well Sabrina and her mentor got a long especially considering Jade's ever lasting hatred towards girls who were a skirt over their pants which was Sabrina's favorite style. "Fine." Jade finally answered.

"Yes!" Matt cheered doing a small victory dance before rushing back to the auditorium to tell Sabrina that he managed to find away that they could go one a date.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

_That evening._

The two couples were sitting opposite from each other having diner at 'Fun Burger', before they went to the movie.

"Sorry for this." Sabrina said looking around at the snack bar. "Matt and I couldn't really afford something fancy."

Jade shrugged leaning closer to her boyfriend dismissing the apology. Beck wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Fun Burger has the most fun burgers in town." He chuckled. "Jade and I used to come here all the time when we just started dating."

"Really?" Matt asked glancing up from his hamburger. "I didn't think Jade was the type that..." He glanced at all the little kids that were running around in the restaurant. "Regularly eats fast food." He finished.

Sabrina leaned over his shoulder. "Nice save." She whispered.

Beck smirked. "You meant you didn't think Jade was the type who enjoyed coming to Fun Burger?"

"Were you?" Sabrina curiously asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade asked. "I hated this place." She glared at the table in front of them were a family with particular loud children sat the kids were playing with their food. "Nasty little pests." She muttered before snuggling against Beck. "But the company certainly was great." She sighed giving Beck a quick peck on his lips.

Beck smiled. "Yeah.. those were the good old days."

Jade immediately sat up. "What do you mean by that?" She snapped, causing Beck, Matt and Sabrina to sit up in surprise.

"Nothing." Beck said. "I just meant that I enjoyed the time we had when we just when stated dating."

"So you wanna break up with me." Jade asked crossing her arms.

"No, your turning that one comment in to something it's not." Beck replied. Jade opened her mouth to reply.

Sabrina and Matt glanced at each before glancing back at the arguing couple, they were starting the get a lot of attention from the other customers. Sabrina crossed her arms eyeing her boyfriend angrily. "This is what you call a date? This is so embarrassing!" She whined as more people started to stare.

Matt frowned. "So this is my fault? Your the one who didn't help and left this all to me!"

"And look how well that turned out!" Sabrina yelled back. "I can't ask you for anything!"

All the customers were quiet. Everyone was watching the two arguing couples. Some wondering why they went out with each other in the first place others were just amused.

"Ah... Young love." One of the waiters chuckled.

**Author: Thanks to Puplesycho for sending the idea of Matt and Sabrina going on a double date with Beck and Jade.**


	6. Go team Hollywood!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch6: Go team Hollywood.

The girls except for Sabrina who hadn't arrived yet were sitting at the bleachers watching the cheerleading team practice.

"It's ridiculous." Dawn muttered staring at the cheerleaders with a look of mild jealousy on her face. Out of the entire group of friends knew she was probably the least athletic of them all but still. "Nobody can move like that it's impossible!"

Jenny snorted. "Dawn it's happening in front of our eyes." She said pointing towards the cheerleading team to empathize her point. "So yes it's possible. Besides," She rolled her eyes to show she didn't think much of the cheerleaders anyway. "if you look close enough you see some of the moves are really a whole lot like the dance moves they teach here or at the dance studio Carma goes." Jenny frowned as a particular older cheerleader sent them a dirty look. "They think way to much of themselves." She muttered glaring in their direction.

"Like dancing?" Carmen perked up. "You think I could join?" The latina asked a glint sparking in her dark colored eyes.

"You actually want to join those... those.. them?" Was Jenny's shocked reply.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Those them?" She asked. "Oh yeah that really insulted them." She laughed.

"Jen's just mad cause those girls called her names." Dawn explained to Katie.

Jenny huffed. "They called me a gothic freak! That while they insist on walking around in their cheerleading uniforms all day, and if you haven't noticed after we've been staring them for ten minutes, their black!" She muttered. The Hollywood Arts cheerleading uniforms were black with white around the edges. "Their walking around in black cheerleading outfits and they think they have the right to judge the way I dress! To think I wanted to join them just a year ago!"The red-haired gothic almost screamed getting sabrina's who just reached them her attention.

"Those cheerleaders clearly hit a nerve." Sabrina said. "I like to look like this." Jenny said a whole lot quieter looking down at herself showing her shy side, the side she only showed her friends. "Keeping my hair like this is kinda hard but I like it, it makes me stand out." She said referring to her bright red with black hair lights hair. "Both my older brother and sister dress awfully... bright." She added frowning. "I like the way I look." She decided smiling.

"And you should." Sabrina agreed before glancing at Carmen who was still looking at the cheerleaders with a somewhat wistful expression. "You really want to join them?" She asked quietly.

Carmen responded slowly. "Yeah..." She sighed as noticed the many boys who were admiring the cheerleaders. She grinned. "How could I not. Everyone admires them if I looked so good then I wo-"

"It's not because of how they look Carmen." Jasmine interrupted the shorter girl finally joining the conversation after being quiet the entire time. "It's an act, it only works because they know it." She mumbled the last part a bit quieter.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"The act of confidence my young friend." Jasmine spoke in her best ancient Japanese sensei voice. She chuckled. "If they didn't have that air around them they would be a whole lot less popular."

"I don't get it." Carmen said.

"I'll explain." Jasmine said smirking. "Imagine someone who looks likes this." She said motioning to herself. "But with the attitude of a turtle being super shy."

"A shy you?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. All the girls eyed Jasmine thoughtfully. Jasmine being shy was just not an easy thing to picture simply cause it was rare. Yes she had been trying to hide herself quit a lot after she was nearly raped but that only was about her clothes and very expectable and she mellowed down a lot after the summer's events but shy?

"I can't imagine it." Carmen finally interrupted the silence. "Your just not... imaginable to be shy."

"I said imagine someone that looks like me being shy." Jasmine chuckled. "Anyway that person would still have lots of admires simply because looking good but less then she would have if she was confident about herself."

Dawn frowned. "So the cheerleaders are also good because they know their good?" She asked frowning.

Jasmine nodded. "As clichéd as it is, believing in yourself actually makes you even better."Katie and Dawn stood up. "Let's sign you up for cheerleading try outs." Katie said half dragging Carmen with her. Jenny and Sabrina also got up. "I'm coming with you." The goth said. They looked at Jasmine seeing if she would come to.

"Sorry guys." Jasmine shook her head. "Henry and I have to work on a song that really needs to be finished soon." She said getting up.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So, That's that." Dawn smirked once she had written down Carmen's name on the try out list. "You decided just on time." Dawn said going through the list. "It says try outs are this afternoon."

"Are you sure about this." Sabrina asked glancing at Carmen who nodded eagerly. "Why not?" The short girl asked.

"It's just... those girls are impossible to work with." Sabrina said with a small growl looking outside the window she remembered those girls throwing themselves at _her_ boyfriend.

"There horrible." Jenny nodded agreeing.

"Mrs Mckenzie is the coach right?" Katie asked. She frowned when the others nodded. "She's... nice... in Gustavo's evil stepsisters kind of way." Katie shuddered the coach even made Gustavo seem like a nice guy. And Carmen was... well Carmen was naive, playful a great dancer... she would without a doubt make the team but. "Those cheerleaders will eat you alive." The younger girl stated.

"Yep." The other three girls nodded.

"Gee..." Carmen's grin faltered. "Thanks." She muttered, the short latina pouted crossing her arms. "Why are you all being so perssemistic?"

"pessimistic." Dawn corrected lightly.

Jenny shrugged awkwardly. "We just don't want you to breakdown again." She said thinking back how Carmen hadn't taken the events this summer well and almost stopped talking completely and when she did speak it was in Spanish.

"Maybe one of us should try out to..." Sabrina suggested frowning not really liking her idea. "Well not really try out but just come and make sure Carmen will survive those girls."

Katie nodded. "Good idea, they won't be mean to Carmen once she made the team. In that case it has to be either Jen or Sabrina." While Dawn looked relieved that she wouldn't have to try out, Sabrina and Jenny looked shocked and almost horrified. "Why us?" They both asked... or more like demanded.

Katie crossed her arm her leading side taking over. "It can't be Dawn because she's as athletic as..."Dawn shot her a warning look. "She just isn't athletic." Katie said blinking innocently. "And I wouldn't be much of a help, being the new girl at school I would be way too much of a target for those older cheerleaders. So that only leaves the two of you." She said looking at Jenny and Sabrina.

"But we hate the cheerleaders." They chorused again both crossing their arms.

"You don't have to join the team." Katie pointed out. "Just be there for the try outs to make sure Carmen survives."

Sabrina and Jenny kept their arms crossed still eyeing Katie with dangerous expression. "Can't you ask Jazz?" Jenny asked in an almost whining way.

For a moment Katie seemed thoughtful before shaking her head. "No... I don't think she's really up to joining a team which enquires lots of touching and wearing.. kind of revealing clothes yet." She said before smiling. "So... Which one of you is going to volunteer?"

When neither Jenny or Sabrina did something Dawn decided to add something. "It could be a great opportunity to insult cheerleaders the whole afternoon." She said in a sing song voice.

Still Jenny and Sabrina remained quiet.

"Fine!" Katie huffed. "We'll flip a coin."

"Use this coin!" Jenny quickly offered grabbing a coin from the pocket of her black skirt.

Before Katie could take the coin Dawn already snatched it out of Jenny's hand, examining it closely. "Nice try." The pink loving girl said. "This is one of Frankie's illusion coins." She said remembering when the blue haired boy told her about his wish to become a magician. She reached for her bag and reaching for her bright pink wallet and grabbing one of her own coin.

"You know my brother way to well." Jenny muttered darkly.

"Cheater." Sabrina muttered back to the bright redheaded girl.

Jenny shrugged. "Given the chance you would have done the same."

Sabrina opened her mouth and it looked like she was about to argue, she blinked her shoulders. "True." She said with a lighthearted shrug.

"Heads or tails?" Katie asked as Dawn threw the coin in the air and caught it grinning.

"Heads." Sabrina answered rolling her eyes.

"Which gives me tails." Jenny said.

Dawn opened her palm to see what it was.

"No!" Jenny cried.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Early the next day the gang was at the school's entherance. They were waiting to hear if Carmen made the team or if Jenny accidently killed some cheerleaders which news came first depended on which girl came first.

Matt and Sabrina where sitting on the staircase making out. Katie and Dawn watched Henry playing on his saxophone Jasmine sang the song they had been working on.

"Anybody here can be a popstar  
>Anybody here can drive a fast car<br>But anybody couldn't be who you are  
>I just wanna be with you" Jasmine sang.<p>

"Sitting in the same place  
>For a 100 days<br>I guess that you can get famous  
>In a million ways<br>They can put you on an island  
>U..until you're buck-whiiling and...urgh" Jasmine stopped singing. "Gods" She muttered looking into the distance palming her forehead.<p>

Henry put his saxophone down sighing. "It wasn't that bad." He said trying to make Jasmine feel beter.

"Are you kidding me." Jasmine shot him an irediculous look. "That was totally off-key."

"Don't worry." Katie put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "It's just a complete diferent music style then what you usually do."

Jasmine rolled her eyes refraining from mentioning that ever since she started singing again it just didnt sound as good as it ussed to. Her sad mussings were interrupted by Carmen arriving.

"School for art, music and dance! Were so great the other team won't stand a chance!" The short girl cheered.

"You made the team?" Henry asked chuckling.

"Yep." Carmen nodded grinning happily.

"Hey." Matt smirked, he and Sabrina broke apart when Jasmine had started complaining, he held out his fist. Carmen bumped her fist against his. "Good for you latina." Matt said.

"Did Jenny coming with you help?" Katie asked.

Carmen's grin turned to a frown, she rubbed the back of her head worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"... Jenny also made the team." Carmen answered.

They were all silent before all gasping. "What?"

"I thought Jenny would spend all afternoon insulting cheerleaders?" Jasmine asked.

Carmen nodded. "She did, the other cheerleaders knew Jenny didn't really want to be a cheerleader... So as revenge they let her join the team and mrs Mckenzie says she can't reject the team."

"Oh..." Dawn said. "She'll be so pissed."

Just then Jenny walked up to them. Unlike the moody girl they expected Jenny was smiling and had a dreamy smileon her face. "Hey guys." She greeted with soft sigh.

"Hi." Katie greeted blinking confussedly. "Aren't you supossed to be... Really mad and pissed of?"

Jenny blinked. "Why would anyone be pissed on such a wonderfull day as this?"

Her friends shor each other worried looks. "Are you sick?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow. Carmen put her hand on Jenny's forehead feeling for a fever.

"Oh she's sick alright." Dawn smirked.

"Lovesick." Jasmine added, she and Dawn glanced at each other with knowing looks. "Jenny's got a crush!" They boty squaled. "Who is it?" Dawn asked excited.

"You don't know him." Jenny said sitting down on the staircase. "He's an exhange student."

"Exchange student?" Sabrina asked. "From where?"

Jenny suported her head aganst her arms smiling dreamily. "He's from Japan... I just decided I love the accent. He has dark and very handsome, great hair and he's very romantic I only talked with him briefly and I was already melting." She sighed grinning lovesickly.

Katie and Carmen looked at Jasmine who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Jazz?" Katie asked.

"This sounds familiar." Carmen said.

Jasmine nodded, she was about to say something when a male voice spoke. "Excuse me your the girl I just spoke with right... Jenny?" He asked.

They all turned towards the voice. "Oh boy." Katie whispered reconizing the boy.

"Hiro?" Jasmine frowned.

**Author: Finally some character development for Jenny and Carmen.**


	7. Reactions to an Asian hottie

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch5: Reactions to an Asian hottie.

"Sooo..." Carmen said awkwardly, they had fallen into an almost painful silence. When nobody responded she decided to break the silence herself. "How... did you get into Hollywood Arts?" She asked looking at Hiro.

".. My parents send me here seeing they are still busy with the bakery and I did not like it in Japan they figured it would be better if I could go to school in America." Hiro explained looking a bit unsure.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if they'd send you to a school in Minnesota?" Katie asked.

Hiro nodded. "Well yes but-"

"He can sing." Jasmine interrupted.

Hiro smiled. "I had a great teacher."

"And don't you forget it." Jasmine said getting up and walking into the school, barely a few seconds later the school bell rang.

"Well..." Mat said with a small smirk on his face. "It's been nice meeting you." He said with a small shrug.

Hiro nodded. Getting up the group departed splitting up to go to class. Katie and Carmen were heading to their geography class. "You think Jasmine and Hiro will get back together?" Carmen suddenly asked.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. Jazz didn't seem all to happy to greet him."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Henry sighed resting his head on his arms as the English teacher was talking. Suddenly a prop of paper was thrown against his head. Turning around ready to snap at whoever threw the prop at he was met by Matt and Sabrina sitting behind, Matt grinned cheekily which indicated that he had been the one to throw the prop.

"Stop being so moody." Sabrina hissed.

"I'm not moody." Henry hissed back crossing his arms.

"Dude." Matt chuckled not bothering to whisper, they had a substitute English teacher today and he didn't really seem capable to keep the class calm. "Your pouting!"

"Am not!" Henry huffed still pouting.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Seriously pie-boy?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Her _ex_-boyfriend comes here and now your all 'I don't stand a chance anymore'." She said asked irritated by the blond boy's behavior.

"Although..." Matt frowned rubbing his chin in thought a smirk overtaking his face. "You got to admit Hiro is way better looking then you."

"Matt!" Sabrina snapped hitting him upside the head as Henry dropped his head back into his arms groaning loudly.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The first two periods were over giving the students fifteen minute break to get their books or go outside. Jasmine was heading to her locker when suddenly two pair of hands pulled her into the girls bathroom. Without turning around to see who it was Jasmine blindly lashed out.

"Duck!" Katie called, Sabrina and Carmen immediately moved away dodging Jasmine's attack.

Recognizing her friend's voice Jasmine turned around to see her Katie, Carmen, Jenny, Sabrina and Dawn standing there looking at her expectantly. Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks Jasmine glared at them. "What the hell was that for?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Carmen said shrugging.

"And 'Jazz we need to talk to you' wouldn't have worked because...?"

"Do you still like Hiro?" Jenny asked immediately coming to the point.

Jasmine blinked. "What?"

"You heard us." Sabrina said.

Dawn stood at the bathroom's main entrance looking into the hallway. It didn't take her long to spot the Japanese boy. He was surrounded by a small group of girls who she remembered Sabrina calling them the 'boy thieves'. They were particularly swooning over him. Dawn couldn't help but smirk turning to Jasmine. "I can tell you one thing you sure picked one Asian hottie Jazz."

"I have a good taste." Jasmine said shrugging. She crossed her arms giving them a look. "And... When I met Hiro I was eleven." She said shrugging lightly. "Way too young to even be dating." She muttered in a mocking voice making motion marks with her hands as she remembered the long lecture she got from both her dad and James. "Sooo.. Hiro and I.. never was a big thing." Jasmine answered. "Just a small crush and I like thinking of myself older then I actually am so

The same lovesick smile that Jenny had been supporting when she arrived this morning returned. "So it wouldn't be weird for you I asked him to go on a date with me?" She asked hopefully.

Jasmine frowned. "Weird?" She asked crossing her arms. "You dating my first boyfriend, whom I shared my first kiss with and who I considered the love of my life?" She laughed at the horrified looking on Jenny's face. "Just kidding," She said holding up her hands defensively. "seriously? Where did your creepy sense of humor run off to?" She chuckled earning a grin from the gothic girl.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Gotta go." Katie said, she,Carmen ,Dawn, Sabrina and Jenny quickly made their way to their class.

Jasmine ruled her eyes. "Guess who's late and still needs her books" She muttered rushing to her locker.

**Author: I really dislike this chapter. I didn't want to keep you waiting so i wrote this but the next chapter will contain more action. Like a fight between Hiro and Henry.**


	8. Pieboy's frustrations

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch8: Pie-boy's frustrations.

It was lunch time but instead of sitting at their lunch table having lunch, like people _normally_ do around lunch time, the gang was walking through the school hall showing Hiro around. They already went to the fields Matt being Matt showed off as usual that got him into an argument with Sabrina.

"And this is where chemistry class is given." Jenny told Hiro pointing to a classroom.

"You take chemistry?" Hiro asked raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine shook her head. "Only Henry and Katie take chemistry the rest of us..."

"Not so much." Matt said shrugging. "We can't all be the son of Einstein." He said slapping Henry's back. Henry rolled his eyes, honestly he was disappointed by the fact Jasmine didn't hate Hiro. "No shiz." He muttered.

Shiz?" Hiro asked glancing at Jasmine hoping she could translate.

Jasmine chuckled. "Shiz is a... a Hollywood Arts word, it's like cursing without really saying a curse word. Henry's mentor used to think that it was a German sausage." She explained.

"Pie-boy never heard of it so much that idea." Sabrina added suddenly earning good laughs from the rest of the group.

Hiro frowned, he never was going to understand this group of friends. That didn't really come as a surprise to him. He'd seen them on the new a lot this summer, never before had he followed the news until his ex-girlfriend was being held hostage. Shaking his head he turned to Henry. "Your father is a professor? Does that mean that you are good in science as well?"

"Best of the class." Henry said smirking almost smugly.

Hiro nodded but the rest of the group frowned. "Okay..." Dawn frowned. "What happened to modesty?" She asked putting her hand on her hips eyeing the blond suspiciously. Sabrina nodded. "Yeah that sounded way to much like Matt for my taste?"

Henry shrugged. "Can't I be proud of myself? Matt and Jasmine do it all the time."

"Yeah but you don't." katie pointed out.

"Whatever." Henry muttered quickening his pas.

Matt walked a bit faster to keep up with the German boy. "Still being moody." He said in a sing song voice. Before Henry could respond the bell rang. Henry groaned, they hadn't even have lunch!

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

They had music class now, Henry sat at the desk his head once again buried in his arms. Jasmine shoved their song-portfolio towards him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Hm?" Henry murmured barely glancing up.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." She said shooting him a worried look.

Henry sat up sluggishly. "Shouldn't I ask you that?" He replied.

"What?" Jasmine confusedly asked.

Henry finally turned to face her. "Your ex-boyfriend moved here and you act like it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Jasmine said shrugging halfheartedly. "I just don't see the big deal of it. We dated, we broke up and now we're friends."

"Yeah..." Henry said it sounded totally not convinced. What if Jasmine decided she still liked Hiro? There was no way he'd still stand a chance then!

"We'll have to work Popstar today. We need to perform it tomorrow and it still doesn't sound right." Jasmine said opening the portfolio.

"Maybe I should just change the music style." Henry suggested choosing to focus on their assignment instead of on his depressing thoughts. "Make it match 'Dance the night away' a bit more."

Jasmine shook her head. "I like this style you came up with." She said with a small nod. "It's different, the mix is fine." She told him. "We'll just ask for some extra time."

Henry nodded smiling, he opened his mouth to say something when the teacher spoke up. "Students, we have a new student joining our music class today." Henry groaned._ 'Not him, not him come on don't let it be him!' _He furiously thought. "He came all the way from Japan." The teacher continued. _'Damn!' _Henry inwardly cursed.

"This is Hiro Akima." The teacher introduced. "Unfortunately you won't be able to participate in this assignment seeing it should be over by tomorrow so I suggest you join one of the teams and try to help out." The teacher suggested, Hiro nodded.

Not surpassingly he went to the team which consisted of the only people he knew in that class: Henry and Jasmine's team. "Hey." He greeted sitting down at the table, the said two nodded in greeting. Hiro looked around noticing there weren't many people in this class. "Are you two the only ones of the group that are taking this class?"

"Actually most of us are in this class." Jasmine told him not looking up from the sheet of paper. "We're doing this project, create and perform a song about the dark side of being famous and because it's the first big project of the year the teacher decided to make a contest out of it so he split the class in two halves the other half is in an other classroom." She explained.

Hiro nodded taking in the information. "Can I look at that?" He asked motioning to the paper Jasmine kept reading over and over again. The brunette nodded handing him the paper. Hiro skimmed the the paper eyes growing he looked up. "Did you write this?" He asked sounding amazed.

"Henry wrote this." Jasmine pointed out. "I helped a bit and... sing it."

"It is really good." Hiro nodded eying Henry who just shrugged. "Are you going to perform it tomorrow?"

"Not yet." Henry muttered. "We need a bit extra time for this one."

"Meaning,"Jasmine sighed taking the paper back from Hiro. "I need more time to get better at this song. I can't sing this song right. So we're go-" She was interrupted by Lane tapping her shoulder. "Hi Lane." She greeted the guidance counselor. "What's up?"

"Want to talk?" He asked.

"You baked those big glutton cookies again?" Jasmine asked back.

Lane nodded.

"Then, sure I want to talk." Jasmine shrugged getting up and following him to his office taking the paper with her.

The two boys watched he leave before falling into an uncomfortable silence. "I never thought Jasmine would and up needing a songwriter." Hiro murmured breaking the awkward silence.

"How so?" Henry asked looking at the Japanese boy.

"It's just," Hiro shrugged. "when we were in Minnesota she wrote a really great song by accident. She wrote that other song also right, the one she did at that concert?"

"Jazz's creative." Henry briskly responded. "She likes my writings and she always ask if she can sing them. Jazz's nice like that." He huffed.

Hiro cocked his head. "You like Jasmine?" He asked smirking.

Henry's head perked up blinking. "She's my best friend!" He cried.

"But you want her to be more then that do you not?" Hiro asked still smirking as he crossed his arms.

Henry flushed. "That isn't any of your damn business!" He snapped.

But Hiro ignored him, the Asian hottie appeared to be in deep thought. "That explains why you have been acting so rude."

Henry couldn't take it anymore and aimed a punch at Hiro's face. Hiro easily grabbed Henry's hand when it was just inches away from his face. "Calm down." Hiro said dryly.

He didn't expect Henry to use his full bodyweight to tackle him and the both fell to the floor. Hiro gasped hitting his arm hard. 'Okay that hurt!' He thought getting mad, he rolled over causing Henry to fall off him and punching the blond boy causing the fight to continue.

Servile students were trying to separate to two boys and people we're yelling at them to stop their fight but they were both to angry to pay attention.

Suddenly they were being lifted up from the floor while still lunging at each other. Hiro looked up to see that he was being lifted by a large bulky man who didn't even seem to be having a hard time holding him up in the air by the color of his black leather vest with only one hand while holding Henry up with his other hand.

"Freight-Train?" Henry asked when he finally calmed himself down enough to speak. Glancing around he realized the whole class was looking at them, there seemed to be more people in the class then before they started fighting. Henry gasped seeing his entire group of friends was looking at him meaning they all saw the fight, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks in shame.

Lane and Jasmine were standing in the doorstep. "I want to see the both of you in my office instantly." The guidance counselor said pointing at the two boys before leaving.

"You can put them down now Freight-Train." katie told the bodyguard who nodded before slowly putting the two boys down.

"Alright nothing to see here, back to work." The music teacher told everyone.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"I said sing that note in G!" Gustavo snapped annoyed as the boys continued to mess around in the recording booth.

Kelly at their antics. She shook her head. "Let them have their fun." She said ignoring Gustavo's protests she grabbed pressed a certain button before speaking. "That's enough for today boys."

The boys' cheered before getting out of the recording booth, Gustavo stood at the recording booth's entrance arms crossed and glaring at the boys. "You dogs are NOT ready!" He snapped. "Now get back in that booth and do it the way I want! And quit goofing arou-"He was cut of by the door opening and snapping shot behind them.

Jasmine huffed walking into the studio throwing her bag on the floor and

immediately heading to the beanbags in the corner of the studio ad letting herself fall into one. "Boys are so stupid!" She groaned. Noticing the boys were looking at her oddly she quickly added. "No offense to you guys though."

"None taken." The boys chorused going back to what they were doing grabbing duffel bags with their snacks in it.

Suddenly James spoke up. "Weren't you supposed to be at school for another two hours?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Didn't feel like watching Katie rehearse for 'New town high the musical today, it's been a crappy day and I didn't want to add anything to it so I left."

"What happened?" Logan asked opening his paper bag and taking his sandwich out of it.

"Hiro's back." Jasmine told them.

Carlos grabbed a small pack of crackers and passed them around. "Hiro?" He asked with his mouth full. "That Asian kid you used hang out with right?"

Jasmine nodded. " Jenny likes him." She hurriedly put her hand in the air. "Which I'm okay with!" She added before they could say something. "What I'm not okay with is Henry and Hiro getting into a fight during music class today."

"They had a fight?" Kendall asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

Jasmine nodded. "I'm telling you! Freight-Train had to pull them apart!"

"Are you sure you don't have any feelings for Hiro?" Logan asked.

Jasmine slowly nodded. "Hiro and I had something two years ago and..." She couldn't stop a small pout from forming on her face as James was giving her a meaningfull look. "And you might have been right about me being too young to start dating back then..." She admitted.

"So why did Henry and Hiro fight?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea"

"You didn't ask?" Carlos replied.

The thirteen year old opened her mouth to say something but Kelly beat her to it. "Jasmine?" She asked reading over a piece of paper that had fallen out of Jasmine's bag. "What's this?" She asked.

"Just some song," Jasmine shrugged. "I can't sing it right no matter what I try." She muttered letting her head dropped back into the beanbag.

Kelly handed the paper to Gustavo who skimmed it over raising both his eyebrows. "Not bad?" He said glancing at Jasmine. "Your boyfriend wrote this?"

"Henry's not my boyfriend, but yeah he wrote this. It has many changes of speed in it." The brunette sighed. "It starts slow where I hit bad notes anthe chorus is fast but if it repeats to often it gets too hard to make the words out so I need to practise it more this week." She explained.

Kelly nodded taking in the information. "So why don't you switch it?" She asked.

"Because..." Jasmine started but stopped. "Switch what?"

"Instead of starting slow you start fast and make the chorus slow." Gustavo answered.

"Cause..." Jasmine frowned. "We didn't think of that..." She mumbled reaching for her bag grabing her phone and hurriedly dialing in a number. "Hey." She quickly greeted, it looked like the person on the other end was saying something. "Yes I'm still mad at you." Jasmine answered. "Gustavo and Kelly just came with a great idea to do your song." She talked for a few minutes before she hang up and got up. "Gotta go!" She cried. "Thanks for the help." She said briefly glancing at Gustavo and Kelly before heading towards the door. "And thanks for hearing me out guys!" She called to the guys.

"No prob!" Carlos yelled after her.

"Ask Henry why he and Hiro got into a fight!" Kendall also yelled after her.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Henry was sitting alone on the staircase at the school's main entrance. He had gotten a week of detention and had to help Festus selling food from his in truck for remaining days of this week.

Hiro walked out of the building. "Hey." He greeted leaning against the wall.

Henry nodded his greeting. "So what's your punishment?" He asked.

The Asian boy shrugged. "I have to help a guys who's name awefully reminds me of mold sell food from a truck." He answered.

"Festus?" Henry asked with a small chuckle. "I guess Lane went easy on you cause your the new kid."

"Lucky me." Hiro said and the both laughed before turning serious again. "Look," Henry started. "about today... I shouldn't have done what I did and I di-"

"It is okay." Hiro said holding his hand up. " I did push you a lot towards your actions so were both to blame."

Henry sighed. "Jasmine should be here soon."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Hiro asked.

"Not yet." Henry shook his head. "I will some day... just not yet."

Hiro nodded. "I understand." He noticed Jasmine in the distance. "I'll leave you two alone then." He said before walking back into the school leaving Henry sitting on the staircase.

Jasmine walked up to him and sat down next to him. For a while neither said anything. "When I asked you if you were okay earlier... I guess you were not as okay as you thought you were huh?"

"You could say that." Henry nodded a small smile forming on his lips.

"Henry?" Jasmine asked. "You're ussually so calm..." She mumbled. "What made you so mad?"

"Hiro said..." Henry shook his head. "I was worried, you don't need me to write your songs." He admitted. "You can write good songs yourself."

"You think I can be songwriter?" Jasmine asked laughter filled her voice. "That's rediculous." She said with a small giggle.

"But you wrote 'Dance the night away' and according to Hiro you also wrote an other song in Minnesota!" Henry protested.

"Yeah.." Jasmine shook her head. "It took me years to perfect 'Dance the night away' I wrote while traveling and I felt bad for having to away again and I wrote 'All or nothing' in Minnesota when I was really mad cause some girl was spreading rumors about me, in other words I need to feel really crappy to write songs." She explained looking at Henry. "But great songs always come to you, and I always enjoy singing what you write." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Henry said smiling, looking at Jasmine's hand that was now resting on his shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Nope." Jasmine shook her head. "Though now that you have to help Festus does that mean we get a friendly discount?"

Henry grinned. "I am kinda pricey. Anyway you said you knew how to perform 'Popstar?" He asked.

**Author: Sorry for the delay!**


	9. Slumber party! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch9: Slumber Party! part 1

Henry and Hiro were sitting at at the grey table in Matt's garage. Hiro shot him a look. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Unfortunately," Henry sighed. "yes." It was strange how easy he and Hiro got along so well, especially after their fight earlier that week.

_Flashback._

_"Jazz I don't think this is really going to work I mea-" Henry stopped at the death glare he was receiving from both Jasmine and Katie. The two girls led him to their usual lunch table where Hiro and Jenny already were. Hiro glanced up in surprise when he noticed them._

_Looking over his shoulder Henry noticed Matt and Sabrina were also making their way towards them. Judging by the look on their faces Matt was coming here on his girlfriend's demanding._

_"Sit." Sabrina demanded crossing her arms._

_Henry gulped and sat down. Matt shrugged. "I just played basketball, baseball and tried out for the school's football team, I wanna sit down." He said sitting down and crossing his arms._

_Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You guys need to become friends with Hiro."_

_"Why?" Henry asked._

_"When you played WWF people started to avoid even introducing themselves to Hiro." Jenny explained._

_Matt shrugged, he didn't really mind Hiro but he stayed away from him because Henry didn't like the Japanese boy and he didn't want to offend his best friend._

_Henry frowned. "We have nothing in common." He shrugged. "I don't think it would work."_

_"Oh really?" Sabrina asked raising an eyebrow before glancing at Katie and Jasmine who also had their arms crossed. "Girls?"_

_"Hiro's parents own a bakery." Jasmine stated. "Henry's is obsessed with apple pie." She glanced at Hiro who was still looking a bit lost. "Can you please teach a healthy recipe so he won't be totally fate before he reaches his thirties?"_

_Before Hiro could respond Katie spoke up. "Hiro won servile prices for martial arts, I'm sure he could teach Matt something before he tries out for the school's karate team tomorrow." With that said the four girls left the three boys alone. _

_It didn't take long before a conversation started._

_End Flashback._

Just then Matt finally walked into his garage followed by his little sister Melissa. "Hiro this my little sister Melissa." Matt quickly introduced before glancing down at his little sister. "Say hi Lizzie." He told his sister.

"Hi Lizzie." Melissa childishly repeated before rushing to the back of the garage where Matt kept his drums and started to play using her hands instead of Matt's drumsticks.

Matt chuckled. "I had babysitting duties tonight." He explained noticing Hiro and Henry's confused looks before he turned serious. "Do you know why I asked you to come over?"

"Yes." Henry nodded while Hiro shook his head. "It's about Dawn's slumber party." Henry continued. "You want to pull a prank on the girls. And before you come with some crazy plot to trick Sabrina I'll warn you she'll be pissed and we'll get arrested.. Again."

Hiro frowned. "You have gotten arrested before?" He asked.

Henry nodded. "Dawn's family is rich and her mansion is heavily guarded so when we wanted to pull a prank on the girls during their slumber party last year one of the guards thought we were criminals and called the police."

"Are you done?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"Alright... I don't want to pull a prank on the girls." Matt said and Henry opened his mouth probably going to say something around the lines of 'the end of world is coming!' But Matt continued before Henry could say something. "I want to spy on them."

"So this year you want to get arrested?" Henry asked. "Now that's new, Last year you were all about pranking them like 'you never pranked before'." Henry said making air quotes with his fingers.

"Sabby wasn't my girlfriend last year." Matt told them grinning goofly. "I want prevent her telling the other girls embarrassing stories of me." He said before turning around. "Come on Lizzie!" He called for his sister. "We're going to pay Dawn a visit." He glanced at his friends. "Maybe my scardy cat friends will even come with us." He said as he and Melissa walked a few steps out of the garage.

Hiro got up.

"Your going with them?" Henry asked surprised. Hiro was always afteral sort of a gentleman.

Hiro nodded grinning childishly. "I never did something like this before. It sounds like fun!" He said before quickly following Matt and Melissa.

Henry palmed his forehead. "We might get arrested and it sounds like fun?" He groaned before slowly following his friends.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"You girls have fun." Mrs Knight told Katie and Jasmine as she dropped the two girls of at Griffin's huge mansion.

"We will, Thanks for the ride." Katie said reaching in the car to grab her sleeping bag.

Mrs. Knight smiled glancing at the person in the pasenger seat besides her. "No problem, Fabio and I needed to go this way to head to the restaurant he booked anyway." Katie closed the car door.

"Bye mom." She said as the car drove away.

"Be safe!" Jasmine called after the car.

With an annoyed sigh Katie poked Jasmine between the ribs.

"Ouch!" The older girl yelped. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"Be safe?" Katie repeated. "Something tells me that you didn't mean drive safe." She said crossing her arms.

Jasmine shrugged. "Their adults, their old enough to decide how to spend their date... and what they do after..."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh that's just... gross.. I mean come on? You think they're gonna..."

"That's all up to them." Jasmine said holding her hands up defensively. "All I said was 'be safe'..." Jasmine grinned. "Unless you want a new baby half brother or sister?"

"Urgh!" Katie loudly groaned. "Thanks now I'll be thinking about it all night."

"You'll be thinking all night about your mom and Fabio having se-"

"Shut up!" Katie snapped grabbing Jasmine's arm and pulling the older girl towards the door where one of Griffin's butlers was already waiting for them.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The butler led them to a room on the third floor, it looked a lot like a living room it was just really... girl with a touch of gold and punk, obviously the room was owned by the Griffin sisters.

Sabrina and Carmen were playing a bordgame at a dark purple coffee table in the center of the room while Jenny was leaning at the wall with her arms crossed and an annoyed frown on her face.

"Where's Dawn?" Jasmine asked.

Jenny didn't say anything but just pointed in the blonde girl's direction. Katie and Jasmine looked at where Jenny was pointing at and they both chuckled.

Apparently Frankie had dropped Jenny off here seeing the boy with blueberry colored hair was sitting on the bright pink couch. Dawn sat besides him blinking a lot more then necessary, she seemed to be telling him something about a new designs she was working on. "So what do you think?" She asked feeling her face reddening she cursed her shy side. Frankie preferred keeping quiet so he never spoke much and was really close to being mute.

Yet he was an ambitions person and had a great personality once you got to know him and boy did Dawn plan to get to know him! He was a mystery and Dawn had always loved mysteries.

As usually Frankie didn't answer, instead he reached behind her ear and pulled out a folded piece of yellow paper and handed it to Dawn.

Frowning Dawn carefully unfolded the paper and read it over.

'That sounds really interesting, I hope you show me the results once you completed them. Signed Frankie V.'

Dawn blinked a look of confusion taking over her face. "How...?" She grinned. "That was amazing! How did you do it? I mean there's no way you could have known what I was going to tell you."

Frankie smirked getting up. "A magician never tells his secrets." He said playfully poking her nose.

He turned to Katie and Jasmine who where still standing at the doorway. He gave a slight bow in greeting before walking over to Jenny who was still leaning against the wall. He put a hand on her shoulder giving her look.

Jenny who was used to her brother's silent communication knew what that particular look meant. She nodded. "It's just a slumber party we'll be fine."

Frankie nodded before giving a small wave and turning to the butler who was still standing behind Katie and Jasmine.

"J..Jenkins show Frankie the way out." Dawn told the butler awkwardly while slowly reaching to touch her nose where Frankie had touched it. "We wouldn't want him to lose his way." She added.

The butler nodded and led Frankie out of the room. Once Dawn was sure they were out of hearing reach she grabbed a white with glitter covered pillow and buried her face in it smothering a frustrated scream.

"He poked your nose..." Katie winced walking over to the couch and sitting down besides the blonde girl.

"Ouch." Sabrina muttered, she and Carmen had paused their game to watch Dawn and Frankie's exchange.

Carmen raised her hand as if they were in class. "Why is Frankie poking Dawn's nose bad." She asked clueless.

The other girls looked at her shocked by the fact she didn't realize what it meant.

Jasmine smiled walking over to the center of the living room sitting down on the coffee table. "Have you ever seen a boyfriend poke his girlfriend's nose?"

"No." Carmen answered.

"Frankie sometimes pokes mine and Cat's noses when were goofing around and he's in a playful mood." Jenny told them.

"Which means Frankie only sees Dawn as one of his little sister's friends." Sabrina solemnly added.

Dawn briefly removed the pillow from her face. "And not as girlfriend material!" She cried out before burying her face back into the pillow.

Jenny sighed. "I enjoyed last year's slumber party better. It didn't start with Dawn drooling over my brother."

"You find that annoying?" Jasmine asked chuckling. "Mine's number four in the list of hottest summer guys. When he dropped me of at school some girls tried to jump into the BTR-mobile."

Katie nodded grinning. "Girls want to claim Kendall..." She frowned. "It's actually not that funny."

"How did James end up on number four anyways?" Sabrina asked while making her dark brown hair into a ponytail. "Not to bring up bad memories but he didn't exaclty come in the news... for anything else besides you know..."

"I know. The atikel I read was kind of based on... well this summer's.. events." Jasmine nodded getting up from sitting on the table and walking arond the room quoting the artikel she read abot her brother. "We all know James Diamond had rough summer this year, not only did he nearly loss his baby sister Jasmine, he also got stabed which turned into a heavy infection and then fought in a lawsuit to gain the custody over his sister but with all this going on James Diamond still looks amazingly hot."

For a moment they were all quiet even Dawn looked up from the pillow. Seconds passed before they all burst into laughter.

"You must be so proud!" Jenny laughed.

"He nearly got killed but they are all talking about the fact that he still looks good?" Dawn asked while still laughing.

"Who stood on number one on that list?"Carmen asked once they calmed down.

Jasmine got a dreamy look on her face and Sabrina groaned loudly. "No please tell me it isn't that 'baby, baby, baby ohhh!"

"Jasmine got bieberfever!" Jenny and Carmen cried high-viving eachother.

"I do not! I just like some of his songs!" Jasmine defended.

"You would look ridiculously tall next to him." Katie pointed out. "Carlos is already taler then him."

Dawn nodded. "Not to mention he's already dating Selena Gomez."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I don't like him like tha..." She trailed of realizing she was looking up at Sabrina. Frowning she walked over to Sabrina and stood next to her straigthening up.

"Uhm.. What are you doing?" Sabrina asked frowning at how close Jasmine was standing and at the weird look on her face.

"Your taller then me." Jasmine stated frowning.

Sabrina blinked and moved her hand over her own head towards Jasmine's head. Sure enough she was a few inches taller the the girl in question. "I am. How did that happen?"

"You grew." Carmen answered not realizing it was a rethotical question.

"Or Jazz shrunk." Jenny added.

Dawn giggled throwing her hand in the air. "Let's get this slumber party started!"

**Author: School Started for me to... :( Hello senior year... I have to decide what I want to de with my life... Yay(Feel my sarcasme)**


	10. Slumber party! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch10: Slumber party! Part 2.

"This is were Dawn lives?" Hiro asked. His voice was filled with awe as he gazed at the huge mansion in front of them.

"And you thought our place was big." Matt chuckled before hurriedly stopping Melissa from ringing the door bell. "We're not going to se the doorbell Liz!"

"Why not?" Melissa asked.

"We're going to spy on the girls." Hiro said. His voice was filled with childish excitement.

Melissa frowned. "Didn't that get you arrested last year?"

"Yup." Henry answered the seven year old.

"You went to jail, mommy and daddy got really mad at you." Melissa continued. "You were grounded for a month and you weren't allowed to drum and Sabby didn't talk to you for a week an-"

"We get it!" Matt groaned interrupting his little sister and scooping her up. "That's why I'm begging your as your favorite big brother pl-"

"Your my only brother." Melissa interrupted.

Matt stopped frowning. "So if you had ten other older brothers and you had to chose a favori-"

"You'd be my favorite!" Melissa cheered wrapping her arms around her brother's shoulders. "I won't tell mommy and daddy if..."

"If?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll make fruit salad for me tomorrow." The little girl grinned. "And you let me play with your phone."

"Deal." Matt nodded putting Melissa down and handing her his cell phone. Melissa immediately sat down on the grass playing with her brother's phone. Matt glanced at his friends. "I have no idea where she gets it from." He muttered.

"We do." Hiro and Henry both answered smirks on their faces.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The girls had changed into their Pjs and were currently playing 'Singstar' and Jasmine had just finished sighing. "Okay. Who's next?" She asked holding out the microphone.

Dawn got up and took the microphone from Jasmine she bent down to pick a song. Before she could chose she was distracted by an annoyed groan.

"There's only one left!" Jasmine groaned glancing at the small table were now stood an empty plate which only minutes ago was filled with pink frosted cupcakes. Jasmine scanned the room for the last cupcake. It didn't take long to notice Carmen had her back turned to them. "Carma has the last one!" She cried as she, Katie and Jenny tackled the latina.

"Cookie can make new ones." Dawn pointed out watching the four girls struggle to get the last cupcake.

"Can't wait," Carmen held the cupcake out of Jenny's reach. "that long."

"Solve it fairly then." Sabrina sighed putting her hands on her hips frowning.

"Have something in mind?" Jenny asked.

Sabrina rubbed her chin before asking. "Youngest to perform on stage?"

"Seven." Carmen answered.

Katie sighed. "Last year at James birthday party with the open stage."

Jenny smirked. "Six." She was pretty sure even Jasmine couldn't beat that.

"Thank you forced pageant shows!" Jasmine cheered her voice was filled with fake enthusiasm. "Four!" She said snatching the cupcake out of Carmen's hands and immediately taking a bite.

"Seriously?" Dawn skeptically asked. "Four?"

Jasmine nodded. "We had lots of bills back then and you can win a lot of money so my mom made me enter pageant shows and stuff. I always sang during the talent round."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"They're on the third floor." Matt mumbled looking through spy-glasses laying on his stomach in the grass.

Henry and Hiro were standing behind looking at him with somewhat confused expressions. Suddenly the soundtrack of 'mission impossible' started playing behind them.

Matt chuckled not taking his eyes away from the mansion. "Seriously Liz?"

Henry and Hiro turned around to see Melissa grinning while still pressing buttons on Matt's mobile phone. "It adds to the whole spyish feeling."

"I'm sure... it makes us feel like spies...which kind of makes me feel ridiculous." Henry mumbled putting his hands in his pockets. It wasn't going to be a warm night that's for sure.

"I found our way up guys!" Matt cheered getting up and rushing forward followed by the two boys and his little sister.

"Dawn's getting her windowsills repainted." Matt once the others gained up on him looking up. They were standing directly two floors below to where the girls were. Above them hang a scaffold(the hanging thing painters use to paint at high places, I didn't even know the Dutch word for it). Matt grinned. "Jackpot."

"How do you get it down?" Hiro asked.

"Like this." Henry answered pulling on one of the ropes.

Matt smirked quickly helping Melissa onto it before he and his two friends climbed on to. Just as they were high enough to look into the room they heard on of the girls say, "Let's play truth or dare." earning snickers from all three boys.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The girls were sitting on the floor when Dawn suggested to play truth or dare. "Kinda like in the movies when the girls play truth or dare."

"I'll go first." Jenny said in a firm tone surprising the others. The red-haired goth turned to Dawn. "Truth or dare dawney?" She said in a almost treating tone.

"Uhm.. Truth I guess." Dawn slowly answered a bit afraid by the look Jenny was giving her.

Jenny smirked almost evilly. "The thing you have for my brother is that just going to blow over like a simple crush or is it more?"

Dawn was defiantly not expecting Jenny to ask that. "I.. Uhm... He's..uhm.." She wasn't sure how to answer that. Jenny just kept on looking at her expectantly. "I'm not sure." She admitted.

Jenny sighed before a small smile formed on her red lips. "Just make sure you tell me when you do know." She said more gently. "Kay?"

Realizing Jenny was only worried about her and Frankie Dawn nodded smiling. "I will."

"Oohkay." Jasmine slowly said. "That was way too serious for the first question. I'll go next... Sabby truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sabrina replied shrugging.

Jasmine grinned. "I dare you to... Perform the lead song from Trina's play shecago."

Sabrina groaned. "You've got to be kidding me." She sighed when the other girls only responded by leaning closer and Dawn grabbing her camera. Grunting Sabrina got up and started singing. "Chicago! Chicago! It's city that's exciting, it's a city that's inviting. The city is my perfect cup of tea!" She sang while doing the by Trina created sped up dance.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Remind me to ask Dawn for a copy of that performance." Matt whispered to his friends trying hard not to snicker.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Chicago! Chicago!" Sabrina finished. Immediately sitting down once she finished. "Trina should never become a choreographer." She panted before turning to Jasmine with a fierce look on her face. "It's my turn Jazz." She said smirking. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jasmine answered.

Sabrina's face fell. She had hoped Jasmine would pick dare. Suddenly Jenny leaned closer whispering something to her. Sabrina nodded. "Alright, Jasmine.. is Hiro a good kisser?" She asked.

Jasmine blinked. "And your asking because...?"

"No reason." Jenny smiled looking at her friends through her eyelashes.

Jasmine shrugged. "You guys do know that that was my first kiss right? It was clumsy and we... well I was sorta too young..."

"Was it good?" Carmen asked.

"I.." Jasmine smiled nodding."Out of the two people I kissed he was defiantly the best."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Yes!" Hiro silently cheered throwing his fist in the air. "I do not like to admit it but that really does do my ego good." He said grinning like a little kid.

Matt and Henry looked at him oddly.

"What?" Hiro asked confused. When his two new friends just continued to look at him oddly he asked. "Alright who is the other person she kissed?"

"Well." Henry started folding his tongue.

"if she's talking about really kissing like.. on the lips and not cheek," Matt continued glancing down at Melissa who had fallen asleep on his lap. "then the only other person we know of is.. Well Skippy Higenlooper."

Hiro's expression slowly changed from a happy grin to a confused almost upset frown and he slowly dropped his fist from the air. "So.. I kiss better then a psychopath who wanted to kill her...? That is good right?"

"I suppose." Henry and Matt responded.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The girls were all sleeping in their sleeping bags except Dawn who was sleeping on the bright pink couch.

Suddenly someone outside screamed loudly disturbing the girls' peaceful slumber.

"Urgh." Sabrina groaned loudly turning over in her dark purple sleeping bag.

"Sounds like somebody's being murdered." Dawn muttered rubbing her eyes.

Jenny slowly sat up. "Well it better be bloody cause whoever it was woke me up at..." She glanced at the clock. "Five in the morning."

"You woke up at six on a Sunday cause you wanted us to go to the cheerleading try outs last year." Katie pointed out not even bothering to sit up.

"Now I hate the cheerleaders and they forced me to join the team." Jenny dryly replied. "See how things can change."

The screaming outside continued. "How could you do this Melissa!" The person outside snapped.

The girls' head shot up at that. "Melissa!" They all gasped. They all got up Sabrina leading the way as they rushed to the window ready to yell at the boys. However instead of doing just that the moment they looked outside they all burst out laughing.

There on a scaffold were Henry, Matt, Hiro and Melissa. Both Hiro and Matt had pink hearths and flowers painted on their faced. Henry had that to but Melissa had even painted or dyed in this case his hair pink.

"I got bored while you were sleeping." Melissa answered her brother's angry look.

Matt opened his mouth to snap at his sister when he heard laughter coming from above. Looking up just in time to see a camera flash.

"Pink looks good on you baby!" Sabrina laughed holding Dawn's camera. The other girls waved giggling and waving.

"Hi guys!" Carmen waved.

"Good evening or morning Hiro." Jenny said waving seductively.

Melissa waved back. "Hi!" The little girl waved. "It's cold outside can we come in?"

"Sure," Dawn chuckled waving back at the little girl. "Melissa can come in. My dad isn't here so no boys alowwed."

"Yay!" Melissa cheered as the three boys just looked embaresed.

**Author: I played Jenny during Entertaiment class. It was a really intresting thing to do cause I already knew a lot about the character but I also got to explore her character somme.**


	11. The all new Sabrina

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch11: The all new Sabrina.

"Go Hollywood!" The crowd cheered watching the football game going on on the field all hoping their team was going to win.

"Matt's going for the ball." Henry whispered from his place on he bleachers.

"I hope he's gonna make it." Katie said her eyes not leaving her friend on the field.

"I think he's gonna make it." Dawn replied. The group of friends had all come to see Matt play even Hiro who wasn't really sure how the game was played. It was the first big game of the season and nobody wanted to miss it.

Though not everyone of their group was at the bleachers. Some had better spots and some were forced into those spots. On the field Carmen was and the other cheerleaders were doing their routine. A few feet away from them stood Jenny also in her cheerleading outfit and cheering for the team but also trying to stay as far away from the cheerleaders as she could manage.

"Matt has the ball!" Jasmine cheered.

"Told ya." Sabrina smugly replied grinning as two guys from the other team failed in tackling her boyfriend. Glancing at the clock she noticed there were only ten seconds left and Hollywood needed one more point to win. "Run faster baby!" She cried getting up from her seat. The other followed her lead and also got up cheering for their friend. Soon everyone on the bleachers was standing and jumping all cheering.

**BTR-victorious-BTR.**

Matt for a moment considered pinching himself cause this was just going too good. He was almost there... Two bulky members from the other team were blocking his way- He was so close! Noticing one of them was standing with his legs wide apart he took a hastily decision. A few feet in front of those guys a dropped to the floor making a slide right between the boy's legs right to...

**BTR-victorious-BTR.**

"Touchdown! Hollywood wins the season's first match!" The speakers blared loudly, that was just what everyone needed to start partying. People on the bleachers started jumping and cheering Matt's name.

"We are not going to hear the end of this." Dawn said between the cheering.

"Yeah he-..." Sabrina was about to make a sarcastic comment but what she saw on the field made her freeze.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Matt's team mates congratulating him when suddenly the head cheerleader ran up to him and kissed him.

For second Matt just stood there stunned before coming to his senses and pushed the girl. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

The curly blond headed girl just grinned. "Congratulating you for winning the game." She said before running of to the other the other cheerleaders.

Matt slowly touched his lips confused by what happened. Last year he had tried real hard to gain Iris's attention an now... This only proved that what Jenny and Sabrina said about cheerleaders being crazy. Sabrina! She was so gonna flip! Matt searched the bleachers for his girlfriend frowning when he still couldn't spot her infact he didn't see any of the girls only Henry and Hiro.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

In the girls bathroom the girls were trying to cheer Sabrina up who hadn't said a word since they had witnessed the scene on the field.

"Matt pushed her away." Katie pointed out.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Iris probably only got caught up in the moment." The blonde turned to Jenny and Carmen. "Iris is on the cheerleading team with you. Is she the type to normally do something like this?"

Carmen en Jenny exchanged looks both had worried frowns on their faces. "Iris... Likes to people who are at the top..." Jenny answered.

"You mean she likes famous people?" Jasmine asked.

"No." Came immediate Carmen's reply.

"Iris likes to be around popular people." Jenny added. "Though she's takes this cheerleading thing seriously so it might also that she got caught up in the moment."

"Well that cleared it all up." Katie muttered deciding that seeing neither Sabrina nor Jenny were making sarcastic comments she might as well say it. "Sabby, just go and ask Matt what the hell that was."

"If Iris goes like that every game then this is gonna be a long season." Jenny said back to being sarcastic. "Carma and I can tie her up every time Matt scores the winning goal." She offered with a small smile on her dark red lips.

Sabrina only responded by making a murmuring sound.

"Join the cheerleading team so you can make sure this doesn't happen again." Jasmine replied glancing at the bathroom mirror absently brushing a strand of hair out of her face. None of her friends had told her when Carmen and Jenny had tried out for the cheerleading team cause they were worried she'd feel obligated to join also and she still wasn't comfortable in some situations. It was sweet that her friends were looking out for her but that did not mean she should be left out of their schemes.

Sabrina's head shot up at Jasmine's suggestion. "Seriously?" She asked looking at her friend over her neon green wayfarer glasses. "I'm not really the 'if you can't beat em join em type'."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and three girls walked in. "Oh." One of the girls said when she spotted them. "Hey." She greeted a bit awkwardly.

"Great game huh?" One of the other girls said.

"Yeah." Katie said and the others except Sabrina who still looked a bit dazed nodded.

"Go team Hollywood!" Carmen cheered raising her hand holding her black and white pompon.

The three girls chuckled. "Oh." The third girl casually said. "Did you hear the news. Principle Eikner said we could have the kickback earlier this year to celebrate Hollywood winning the season's first match. You should come." The girl said looking at Katie and Jasmine imploringly. "Maybe even bring your brothers."

Katie and Jasmine glanced at eachother knowingly. They got that a lot. "Maybe." they answered.

"Cool." The girls replied before leaving.

"James and Kendall aren't coming for the Kickback?" Dawn asked.

Katie shrugged. "Who knows. The cheese fountain might convince them." She said smiling. She frowned noticing Sabrina had grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?" She asked the older girl.

"I got an idea." Sabrina replied. "Congratulate Matt for me okay?" She said smirking devilishly.

"Your leaving?" Carmen asked. "Are you coming to the kickback?"

"I'll be there." Sabrina immediately replied before walking out of the bathroom leaving her friends confused.

"Did you see how she was smirking?" Dawn asked.

Carmen nodded. "If she laughed evilly she could have passed of as a evil scientist."

"We should be afraid." Katie stated.

The other girls nodded. "Very afraid." Jenny darkly said.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Is there a reason you had me come to mall instead of having cuddle time with my boyfriend?" Jade asked crossing her arms mildly glaring at Sabrina.

"You and Beck have cuddle time? Aw that's so sweet!" Cat grinned clapping her hands.

"Yeah." Jade muttered. "Tell anyone and I will destroy you socially and maybe even mentally."

"Oh pohey." Cat pouted.

Sabrina sighed, well atleast she now knew why her mentor and her boyfriend had disappeared from the game earlier. "I need your help... Girls are now randomly throwing themselves at my boyfriend so I decided to chance the way I look so girls think twice before trying to steal my guy."

"Yay!" Cat cheered clapping her hands. "I'm really good and turning people into terrifying monsters! That way all the girls will be to scared to come near you. Or I can make you look like a baby giraffe."

Jade groaned loudly. "Cat." She said quietly.

"Whaty?" Cat responded.

"She means a makeover!" Jade snapped.

"Oh."

"So what are you gonna ditch the pants or the skirt?" Jade asked her hatred for people who wore skirts over their pants evident in her voice.

"Both." Sabrina answered.

"I think school has rueles abput coming to school naked." Cat pointed out.

"I mean this is gonna be a complete makeover." Sabrina explained. "It's gonna be like a whole new me."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Like every year the asphalt café was greatly decorated for the kickback and all students were enjoying themselves. Carmen was head of the dance floor and a small crowd had formed around her and was cheering her on.

Henry and the other girls minus Sabrina were sitting at one of the tables. Dawn was telling them about how she had showed her new clothing line to a fashion studio after the football game that afternoon. "So he said I was unoriginal and stupid for even trying." Dawn said angrily taking a bite of the sausage she had gotten from Sikowitz earlier.

Suddenly a girl they didn't recognize casually sat down next to them. For a moment Dawn halted her story before shrugging it of and continuing. "So I called him gay and then he hit me with his purse."

"Who are you talking about?" The unknown girl asked.

"Uhm.." Dawn wasn't sure why this girl wanted to know. "Well I design clothes and make them myself." She started to explain.

"Yeah I know that. Get to the point." The girl urged.

Dawn blinked wondering if she knew this girl. The others started to look at her to wondering if they ever met.

The girl had long raven black hair and was wearing a tight black top that covered her upper chest with over it orange leather jacket that stopped just above her hips. She wore a short hip-hugging black skirt. She had a black colar around her neck and walked on black with purple stones decorated sandals but what struck them most were her eyes. The girl was wearing purple contacts.

"Who are you?" Katie finally asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I seriously look that different? Guys it's me... Sabrina."

The whole gasped and Henry started coughing oddly. "Sabrina?" Katie asked. "Well that explains the purple eyes..." She said studying her friend's new look. "Wow.. You look... Really different."

"I love your hair." Jasmine complimented with a small smile. "But..."

"What was wrong with your old look?" Jenny asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to try something new." She looked at Henry who looked extremely uncomforable. "You still brearthing pie-boy?" She asked cocking her head.

Henry coughed into his hand reaching for his glass of water. Nodding while taking a sip. "You look... Very good Sabby." He murmered. The German boy moved his colar trying to get more fresh air. "Is it hot in here or is i-

"It's just you." Jasmine interupted him giggling.

"Actually I think it's Sabby." Katie added.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever where's Matt?"

"He's with the other players... I mean football players." Jenny corected herself smirking.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

While on her way to the right table Sabrina began to realize that her new look was gainig a lot of attention. Finally spotting the right table she halted in her steps. Most of the football team sat there and the cheerleaders to... Matt was letting Iris feel his muscles. This caused Sabrina to forget about what she had planned to say in her confrontation with Matt, so she just stood there.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Someone asked snaping her out of her daze. Turning around she saw a tall dark haired very well built boy who she reconigzed as the team capitian of the football team. Realiseing she needed a plan before confrontating her boyfriend she decided she might as well dance a bit. She shrugged. "Sure."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

For what felt like the hundreth time Matt scanned the area for his girlfriend. He hadn't seen Sabrina since the football game and he was starting to worry.

"Dude I still can't believe you went for that slide." One of his team mates said slapping his back.

"All for the team." Matt replied smirking.

"Guys have seen that chick Rocko's been dancing with? Man she's smoking." Another one of his team mates said.

Matt curiously glanced over to see the girl Rocko was dancing with. He couldn't quite place it because she had her back turned to him but there was something very familiar about here. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah good luck on getting her. Looks like Rocko got some with for her." The same team member responded. "Too bad though. I mean she's smoking hot, she's gorgous. looks like she's dying for a ride with Rocko."

"She's my girlfriend!" Matt gasped when he finally got a good look of the girl's face.

"Yeah... you wish." An older team member chuckled.

Matt furiously shook his head. "No.. I-.. Sabby!" He called getting up and rushing to the dancing pair a few feet away. She had turned around again so he grabbed her arm causing her to turn around. Her face immediately lit up when she saw him. "Matt!"

Matt for a moment was taken back by the purple contacts. "What did you do to yourself?" He asked.

Sabrina blinked taken aback by his reaction. "Wha-"

"Hey shrimp." Rocko interupted him. "Can't ya see we're dancing?" He demanded pulling Sabrina closer to him.

"Hey!" Sabrina snapped pulling away. "And can't you blown up sport wannabee see we're talking?" She demanded anoyedly poking his chest with her finger.

"You like this shrimp?" Rocko asked amusedly. "Wouldn't think so after you were dancing with me like that. You litlle s-" Before Rocko could even finish his insult he was punched.

"Don't use that tone talking to my girl." Matt said rubbing his knuckle. "Come on Sabby." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her with him to a more quiet area.

"You might have brokken his nose." Sabrina said dryly though the schock was clearly evident on her face.

Matt shrugged. "Means I'm not on the school's boxing team for shiz." He said smirking wincing and rubbing his knuckles again.

"And you might have brokken some fingers to." Sabrina stated looking at Matt's bruising hand.

"Buises." Matt shook his head before studying her new look. "But seriosly waht did you do to yourself? I mean your hair? And eyes.. And clothes? What happened to your Wayfarer glasses?"

"You don't like it?" Sabrina asked.

Matt shook his head. "No. You look beautiful."

Sabrina grinned. Atleast her afforts weren't in vain, Matt would think twice before cheating on her with one of those cheeleaders.

"But," Matt said interupting her thoughts. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her now purple eyes. "You looked beautifull this morning to."

Sabrina's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth tp say something but Matt continued. "Without me needing to break the team capitain's nose cause he was trying to get too close to stealing my girl an-" Matt wanted to say more but Sabrina had pulled him into a deep kiss. She should trust her boyfriend more. It was those cheerleaders she didn't trust, but she'll be a bitch to them tomorrow.

"I need to bandage your hand." She said smirking seductively once they pulled away from eachother.

"School's empty now." Matt smirking back at her.

**Author: I think I'm getting beter at this romance thing, it also helps that MattXSabrina is a reall fun pairing to work with. You can see the picture of Sabrina's makeover at my avatar picture, don't worry though she'll comprimise both looks in the next chapter. **


	12. Not so famous Helen back again

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch12: Not so famous Helen back again.

School hadn't even started but whole Hollywood Arts was in a rehearse frenzy. All students were busy preparing for the re-auditions. Well except for Katie who wasn't into Hollywood Arts for performing but to learn how to become an agent, Katie had already explained her situation to Helen and gotten the entire afternoon of while the others had their re-audition.

Matt who was pacing in front of the lockers waiting for Sabrina. "What's taking her so long?" he whined.

"Relax and go rehearse." Dawn muttered. She bit her thumb while going through some deigns. She was holding a fashion show so could show of some DG(Dawn Griffin) originals.

"Easy for you to say." Matt muttered crossing his arms and pouting childishly. "I want to know how she looks like." Matt said reaching into his back pocket and grabbing his red pear phone and immediately going to theSlap . com to Sabrina's profile.

He held up his phone so they could read her latest update. 'Compromised my new and old style can't wait for reactions! Feeling: Excited!'

Henry glanced up at him from his spot at the floor, he and Jasmine were sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers going through their song portfolio. "Seriously? Dude she already had her extreme makeover yesterday? She'll just look more like she normally does today but now mixed with how she looked at the kickback. Don't you have rehearse?" He asked flipping the pages of the portfolio. "How about... 'Unreachable'?" He suggested glancing at Jasmine.

Jasmine shook her head. "I want to do something with a message. I don't want Helen to think that we're just performing monkeys bt that we are taking this opportunity seriously."

"You guys... I'm bored!" Matt continued whining.

"But Macmatt ... Macmatt?" Jenny who had been practicing a dialog she and Hiro were going to perform for Helen groaned. "Matt you made my say my line wrong!" She said crossing her arms. "Go bother Carmen." The bright red haired girl looked around confusedly. "Where is Carmen Anyways?"

"Gym, her dance group 'Pop before you lock' is the first to re-audition today." Dawn answered.

"Re-audition?" Matt asked this time getting all his friends their attention.

"Your joking right?" Jenny asked putting her script down.

"You don't know? Under what rock have you been living?" Dawn asked

Matt stretched his arms frowning. "One that's called detention. This got to do with the new principal?" He asked smirking. "Damn Eikner's one lucky dude with his new hula girl."

"Helen want all of us to re-audition cause she never saw us perform. If she doesn't like it your out." Dawn said crossing her arms watching the collar drain from Matt's face "Three, two, one." She counted before Matt bolted towards his locker to grab his own portfolio and also sinking to floor to try to figure out what he was going to do for the re-auditions.

Two minutes later Sabrina walked in carrying a huge pile of paintings and sketches, the pile was so huge it was blocking her view. "A little a help here?" When nobody responded she followed the sounds of her friends voices and dropped the pile on top of Matt's head.

Matt yelped loudly as the painting and sketches fell on his head. "What was that for!"

"Where should I start?" Sabrina responded. "I asked for help and you didn't come!" She said slapping his shoulder annoyed a couple of times. "And second you didn't say anything about how I look."

Matt looked up to see her wearing a tight black belly button shirt witch neon yellow bunnies on it, black skinny jeans and a bright pink skirt. Her wayfahrer glasses and neon green head band were back. Though she still had her hair black and kept the purple contacts. Matt smirked. "Looking hot babe."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes putting her hands on her hips. "Is that all?"

Matt held his portfolio up to emphasis his point. "Gotta decide what ta do for the re-auditions... Thinking about doing one of my basketball mixed dances."

Sabrina sat down next to him. "You barely notice me and now I hear you haven't even decided what you want to do for your re-audition. You better not fail cau-"

"Why didn't you tell me about the re-auditions?" Matt interrupted her.

"Oh so I'm supposed to tell you everything that happens. I thought you could think for yourself guess I was wro-"

"Don't you start!" Jasmine snapped before a typical Matt and Sabrina fight could erupt. "We _are_ trying to pick out a song." She stated with a silent duh at the end.

"You still haven't picked a song?" Jenny asked.

Jasmine shook her head. "I want to show my best but also Henry's best to."

Dawn reached for her pink pear phone to check the school's website. "According to André he and Tori made a new version of 'Make it shine'. You should also do that." She suggested.

"Sing 'Make it shine'?" Jasmine asked.

"Do what got you into Hollywood Arts in the first place." Jenny said. "We're all doing that Dawn's showing her best designs, Sabby her sketches, Matt with the basketball act and me with acting."

Jasmine frowned. "Yeah... first James pretended to be my dad... But we did send principle Eikner a video of me performing 'Dance the night away'."

Henry smiled. "It really is an amazing song. I'll find something else to do for m-"

"It's your song to." Jasmine told him. "You wrote the music, always play the sax in the band when I perform it. Without you I would never have performed it anyways. You co-own it with me." When she saw Henry wasn't convinced she threw her hands up in the air. "Change it to make it more yours."

"What?" Henry blinked looking at Jasmine as if she was nuts. "You spend years on that song and now your just gonna let me change it?"

Jasmine smiled warping her arm around Henry's shoulder. "Go ahead. I have shrink now." Henry only responded by giving her a look. "I'm not the lonely little girl who didn't have a family or friends anymore. I wrote Dance the night away when all I wanted to do was run away from my problems. Now every time I'm upset everyone tells me 'you can't ignore your problems Jazz'." Said making air quotes with her fingers. "But," She said her voice getting darker. "ruin my song and I'll let Jenny put a curse on you."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jasmine and Katie were sitting in the living room. Katie was reading the newest issue of Pop tiger while Jasmine was anxiously holding her brother's phone. "Ring!" She urged waiting for school to call to hear if she could stay in Hollywood Arts.

"Have any of you seen my cell phone?" James asked walking in the living room.

"Nope." Jasmine answered.

"Jazz has it." Katie said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Tattle mouth." Jasmine muttered as James pulled the phone out of her hands. Just as James took the phone it started ringing. James opened it very slowly just to tease his sister. "It's your school." He stated casually.

"Answer!" Jasmine cried.

"James diamond here." James answered his phone. He rolled his eyes as the person on the end immediately started asking questions when hearing his last name. "Yeah as in James Diamond from Big Time Rush." They talked for a few minutes James keeping his pokerface up just to keep Jasmine and Katie in suspense.

"Well?" Jasmine demanded after he hang up.

James shrugged casually walking to the table and grabbing a banana. "What?" He asked slowly peeling the fruit.

"Is Jasmine gonna stay at Hollywood Arts or not?" Katie asked.

"I can't believe you actually doubted it." James said taking a bite out of his banana.

The girls blinked. "So I passed?" Jasmine asked.

James nodded already. Jasmine and Katie started cheering so loudly he nearly fell backwards.

"I'm gonna check theSlap to see if the others passed to." Jasmine said running towards her and Katie's shared room.

"Go do that." Katie said sitting back down and went back to reading her magazine when they suddenly heard a scream coming from Katie and Jasmine's room.

"Henry didn't pass!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Henry had been in a funk ever since school had called his mom yesterday. With a feeling of dread he was making his way towards his locker to empty it. Just as he turned the corner to his locker he suddenly found himself in a circle surrounded by his group of friends. "Aren't you supposed to be class?"

Matt amusedly crossed his arms. "You fail one test and that gives you the right to come two hours later?"

"We're skipping." Carmen responded in a mild cheerful tone.

"Thanks to my bad influence." Jenny added holding up her hand.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Your not leaving Hollywood Arts." Katie stated.

Jasmine nodded. "If Helen didn't like the song you should just show her another one and I'll tell her that I wrote 'Dance the night away'."

"It's not about the song." Henry told them. "I haven't asked yet."

Katie frowned. "You haven't asked but your ready to clean up your locker?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. Yeah. I have to leave eventually." Henry slowly nodded.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You've got so much to learn Pie-boy." She muttered dragging him towards Helen's office followed by the rest of the gang. "Sit." Katie ordered pointing at a chair. Henry slowly sat down glancing at the principal.

"Why didn't Henry pass for his re-audition?" Katie demanded.

"Cause I ain't like it when people lie to me." Helen answered.

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah I originally wrote the song but he wrote the music plus he also added a whole lot of stuff."

Helen frowned. "Girl you didn't write the song."

That caused the group to stop. "What?"

"Ya all think just cause I'm new I don't do my homework." Helen snappishly responded. "That song was written by a professional."

"No it wasn't." Katie replied shaking her head. "Alright if that's true then who?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"I said sing that note in G!" Gustavo Rocque snapped glaring at the band members inside the recording booth. "Can't you dogs just for one listen!"

**Author: Gustavo just got combined anger of Katie and Jasmine over him, not to mention the rest of the gang. He should be afraid.**


	13. To own or not to own

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch13: To own or not to own.

"Off key again!" Gustavo hollered. "Try this one more time and if you dogs ruin th-" Gustavo was cut of when someone suddenly tackled him causing both people to fall to the floor.

Kelly was about to call security when she noticed Katie leaning against the door post dressed in her business suit looking amused. Looking back at Gustavo she saw that Jasmine had been the one to tackle him. "I can't believe your actually able to do that." Katie said smirking, amused by her friend's actions. Jasmine didn't move to get of Gustavo and settled in glaring at him.

Gustavo for a moment was just too bewildered to actually respond so after a few awkward silent seconds he raised one arm pointing at the boys who had come out of the recording booth to see what was going on. "James! Get your sister of me!" He demanded.

James quickly responded by grabbing Jasmine's arms and trying to pull her of his grumpy boss. "Come on now." He grunted as Jasmine didn't cooperate and only focused on glaring at Gustavo. "What's wrong?" James asked once he finally managed to pull Jasmine off of Gustavo.

"You stole my song!" Jasmine cried pointing at Gustavo before dropping her hand and shaking her head. "Or you stole Henry's song."

"What?" Kendall asked.

Katie walked over and handed Kelly a piece of paper. "I have taken the time to write down our case." She told Kelly in her business voice and started reading what she had typed down."In this article is described how Gustavo Rocque claimed ownership rights on a song written by my clients who are Jasmine Olivia Diamond and Heinrich 'Henry' Kauz. Mr Rocque did not have the rights to do so and by not telling my clients he caused for a problematic situation as will be described on the next page."

Kelly nodded ignoring the fact that a twelve year old was telling her this and not a lawyer or a famous agent and she flipped the pages.

Katie continued still all business like. "The song in question was written years ago and the music was composed some time after that. By not telling my clients that he had claimed the ownership rights my clients performed this song for the performing arts school's new principal claiming they owned the song. This caused Henry to get kicked out of the school. Our demands," Katie looked up from her paper and removed her glasses which already caused her to look much less business like. She turned to glare at Gustavo. "CONFESS YOU STOLE THE SONG!"

"Preferably while we record it." Jasmine added holding up a recorder.

"Wait," Logan said breaking the cold atmosphere that the girls' outburst had created. "Gustavo stole 'Dance the night away'?" He asked.

The girls nodded but before either one of them could say something Gustavo answered. "I didn't steal the song." He said getting up and straightening his clothes. "I claimed rights before anyone else did."

"Claimed rights?" Jasmine said giving Gustavo a _look_ and raising her eyebrows. "Taking something that's not yours and claiming it is yours _is_ stealing Gustavo."

"Let me tell you pups something about showbiz." Gustavo said walking in front of them just like their math teacher did. "It's a take what you can business. If I hadn't claimed the song someone else would've."

"In other words all producers a big fat stealing turds?" Katie asked crossing her arms. "Are you going to confess you stoll the song to our principal or not?"

"Let me bring it this way... NO!" Gustavo answered.

"Fine." Both girls replied crossing their arms. They turned to leave briefly stopping at the door. "You'll hear from us." Katie said before they left.

Gustavo chuckled. "Yea right." Turning back to the others he frowned noticing he was getting disapproving looks from all of them.

"Gustavo," Kelly started. "you got a kid kicked out of school. You need to admit you stole the song." When Gustavo only responded by sitting down on his chair and going through the music again she turned to the boys. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"We'd rather not get involved in this." Was Logan's anxious reply.

Kelly was frowned at how worried Logan sounded. "Why not?"

"Gustavo now has the anger of Katie and Jasmine coming towards him." Kendall explained.

"He should be afraid." Carlos added.

Gustavo heard them and angrily turned around. "As if I the Gustavo Rocque should be afraid of two little girls!"

James solemnly shook his head. "Famous last words."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The boys were having their thirty minute break and were watching some television when they suddenly spotted something interesting on MTV news.

_"Does Gustavo Rocque famous Hollywood producer steal from little girls?" The reporter asked looking directly into the camera. "Jasmine Diamond sister of James Diamond, member of Big Time Rush, Gustavo Rocque's latest and most successful project. She performed the song 'Dance the night away' to stall a concert in Germany because her brother and his fellow band mates were running late." At the bottom of the screen the showed Jasmine singing Dance the night away in Germany._

"Gustavo." Kendall slowly called for his boss. "I think you might wanna see this.."

They heard a loud grunt before Gustavo and Kelly walked towards them. "What?" he demanded. The four boys slowly lifted their arms and pointed to the television.

_"Before she started singing it was announced that she wrote the song. Because Jasmine's performance wasn't planned we assume she was telling the truth. Now we did somme digging and discovered that the ownership rights belong to Gustavo Rocque himself." The screen now showed two pictures one of Henry announcing Jasmine's performance and one of Gustavo's face and a text in which Gustavo claims he owns Dance the night away. "This leaves one question. Who wrote 'Dance the night away'?"_

The boys couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked look on Gustavo and Kelly's faces.

"We warned you." James said. "Katie is getting better at scheming then Kendall."

"She's not." Kendall protested. James, Carlos and Logan all gave him looks. Kendall shrugged letting out a huff and rolling his eyes.. "Fine. She's better at it then me."

James nodded. "One time Carlos accidently hit her pet canary with a baseball." He looked down frowning sadly. "Poor mr. birdie died instantly."

Carlos shuddered. "She made me think the zombie version of her bird would come down to haunt me and kill me in my sleep."

"He didn't sleep for days." Logan added.

"Very interesting." Gustavo sarcastically muttered. "That only proves that you dogs are way to naiive and believe stori-."

"Gustavo." Kendall interrupted. "When Katie did that... She was four."

For a moment Gustavo seemed stricken but quickly shook it and sat back down. Just then a fax came in.

"What's this?" Kelly asked grabbing the piece of paper. "Lou the dealer from New York, all the circus artists from circus Saloi, Max Maximum employee of the month at the arcade in Santa Anna, Soaring eagle the indian or original American, sorry Jazz forgot where she met that guy. Lauren the weird babysitter from Vegas, the bartender from Atlantic city." Kelly looked up at the boys sending them a confused look. "I don't get it. It's just a list of names and places."

"Let me see that." James said taking the piece of paper and studying it. "This isn't just a list of names. These are the people that inspired Jasmine to write 'Dance the night away' years ago."

Kelly frowned. "How old was Jazz when she started writing this song?"

"Six." James answered.

Kelly gasped before hitting Gustavo's shoulder. "You stole a song written by a six year old!"

Gustavo once again rolled his eyes. "Oh boohoo! I refuse to let those pups win!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

The next morning at school Gustavo still hadn't given up. Jenny loudly slamming her locker. "I can't believe that producer won't admit he stole that song!" She huffed.

Katie smirked leaning against the locker. "Don't worry he will soon enough." She said.

Jasmine nodded from her spot on the floor. She playing with her phone, updating her profile. "I songwriterless a mood?"

Before Katie or Jenny could respond Hiro came running towards dragging Henry with him. "Let me go I need to apply for new schools!" The blond boy protested.

"Forget about it Pie-boy." Sabrina muttered reaching for her phone. "Got the text from Matt. The devil is ready to meet the alpha." She said. The other girls and Hiro nodded.

Henry just looked confused. "What the heck is going on gu-" Before he could finish his question Hiro began dragging him outside towards the Asphalt café followed by the girls. Once there he noticed Matt talking to Helen not to far from where they were standing. "What are you doing?" He asked glancing at Katie and Jasmine who both had similar grins on their faces.

"Wait for it." Katie said glancing at her watch. "In three, two... one." Suddenly two officers who were restraining a big looking guy walked past where Matt and Helen were.

Taking a closer look Henry realized the big guy being restrained was in fact Gustavo Rocque. "Let me go! Do you have any idea who I am!" Gustavo protested.

One of the officers nodded. "We know exactly who you are mr. Rocque. You stole a song written by a little girl."

Gustavo blinked stunned. "That's not a real crime!" He yelled.

"Explain that in court." The other officer replied. "Man thieves these days." He muttered shaking his head. "Steal everything they can get their hands on."

Katie and Jasmine slowly made their way to him. "Pups!" Gustavo cried when he spotted them. "You know me! Tell the nice officers I'm not a thief."

The girls looked at Gustavo oddly. "Sorry sir." Katie suddenly apologized. Jasmine nodded. "But we're not allowed to associate with thieves." The taller girl added.

"What?" Gustavo gasped as the officers started to try to drag him with them again. "Wait!" Gustavo cried. "If I get arrested I could lose my license. Griffin doesn't want employees who steal!"

"Then you know what to do." Jasmine sang holding up the recorder.

Gustavo chewed his lip as his face got redder then a tomato. "Fine!" He snapped. "You pups wanna hear me say it then fine! You win! I Gustavo Rocque claimed the ownership right to the song 'Dance the night away' even though I didn't write it myself!"

Katie and Jasmine bumped their fists together grinning. "That was all guys." Katie told the officers. "Thanks for your help."

The offivers chuckled before letting go of Gustavo. One of the oficers ruffled Katie's hair while the other tried to ruffle Jasmine's hair. Jasmine duked his hand and hel up her hand warningly. "I'll allow you to pinch my cheek but don't you under any sircumstances touch 'the hair'."

"You two better go to class." One of the officers instructed before they left. Gustavo's mouth dropped open. "You pups know those cops?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah we know those actors."

"What?" Gustavo demanded.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to get Helen to let Henry re-audition." Jasmine said. The girls quickly dashed of towards the principal.

"You think she heard Gutsavo's confession?" Jasmine asked.

"Everyone heard." Katie answered. "Plus we recorded it. I think Gustavo learned his lesson."


	14. Reconsider talking

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch14: Reconsider talking.

"You know you could also just have stayed at the Palm Woods." James said as he and his sister sat down at the doctor's office. "It's just a check up to see how it healed."

"I know." Jasmine said glancing up at her brother. "And if the docs tell you you didn't heal right you won't tell me till I find out myself. So I decided we'll skip that part and I'll find out now." She replied with smug smile earning a loud groan from her brother. "You've been spending too much time with Logan." He muttered. "You're getting his positive attitude."

"Well your getting his sarcastic attitude." Jasmine snappishly responded. James she opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by the doctor clearing her throat.

"Don't mind me just waiting here." The woman chuckled. "It's good to see you two still act like that."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like siblings I suppose." The doctor responded smiling amused by the two. "I mean it's good to see that the way you act around eachother hasn't changed because you adopted Jasmine." She clarified. "After all the law sees you as her dad."

For a moment the siblings shot her disturbed looks before James shrugged. "That's pretty weird. If one of us gets arrested the cops will address me as your father."

Jasmine nodded. "Then the fans will go 'gross ew no he just adopted his sister police guy don't you know anything'?" She shot her brother a look. "Your fans are weird sometimes."

"Take of your shirt." The doctor instructed absently writing something down.

"Right to the point huh?" James asked dryly as he took of his shirt. Jasmine just rolled her eyes and grabbed a magazine from her purse to read while the doctor examined James' scar. They were quiet for a while till the doctor noticed something. "Your hands healed quit well." She told the thirteen year old. "As good as new. No bruising below your nails anymore right?"

Jasmine looked at her hands with a confused expression. "What?" She asked frowning as she studied her hands for any form of bruising. She didn't see anything unusual she didn't know about bruising below her nails because she was wearing orange nail polish.

"You don't remember?" The doctor asked surprised. "Well I suppose that's normal in cases like this." She said shrugging. "When you first came here after the attack you hands were completely bruised." She explained.

"Oh." Jasmine replied leaning further in the chair. "They clipped my nails right?" She said as if remembering something. It didn't seem to weird she forgot her hands were bruised. She had other injuries and whole bunch of other things to worry about that night like her brother getting stabbed or if Dawn was going to survive after being beat up. Bruised fingers hadn't been at the top of her priorities.

The doctor nodded and went back to examining James's scar. James glanced at Jasmine a bit awkwardly. He hadn't been conscious till four days after that night and Jasmine had feared visiting him a while after so he didn't know much about his sister's injuries.

Suddenly Jasmine got up. "I'll go get something from the vending machine. You want some?" When James only shook his head she quickly left.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jasmine sighed as the elevator stopped at the eleventh floor the vending machines on the fifth floor were out of order so she had decided to try on one of the higher floors. Walking out of the elevator she immediately came face to face with the huge balcony window showing how high up she was standing. The view was breath taking but that wasn't what got her attention. There was a guy standing at the edge of the balcony.

Frowning she quickly made her way towards the balcony quietly opening the door. "Sir?" She carefully called not wanting to startle the man.

"Go away!" The man snapped without turning around.

"Your really going to jump?" Jasmine asked. "Cause this is probably your last chance to reconsider..."

The man slowly turned to look at her frowning. "Your a kid." He stated frowning.

Jasmine blinked. "Uhm... kinda.. uhm yeah." She shrugged. "So?"

The man chuckled brokenly. "A little kid and you're going to try to talk me out of jumping?"

"...Nope... I'm defiantly not the right person to talk someone out of killing himself." Jasmine said. "But... I thought that if... I went to search for someone else you might have already jumped and wouldn't have taken your time to reconsider."

"Reconsider?" The man muttered. "So you know you won't be able to stop me." He said looking down at the cars driving it would only take a few seconds and he'd be laying there dead and unmoving. "Go away kiddo and let me do this."

"Why? If your gonna do this you might as well tell me." Jasmine said finally having gathered enough courage to walk up to stand next to the guy.

The men closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah the last thing I do before I die is have a pity party and make a kid depressed. Yeah I'm going to hell." He said taking another step getting even closer to the edge.

Jasmine grabbed his arm getting his attention. She slowly removed the purple wristdana from her left wrist showing him the three scars on her wrist. "Like I said I'm really not the right to talk someone out of killing himself but I suppose I might be able to relate to what's going on in your head. My name's Jasmine." She finally introduced herself.

"Bob." The guy said with a small nod looking at her wrist oddly. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Jasmine responded.

"Thirteen.." Bob repeated to himself. "Then you..." Glanced at her wrist again. "Your so young. Why...di-"

"A whole bunch of reasons." Jasmine interrupted. "I'll tell if you tell."

Bob sighed and sat down letting his feet dangle over the edge of the building. "My wife and son were in a car crash last week." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling. "My son's dead and my wife's in a coma. My son just turned four."

"I'm sorry." Jasmine whispered.

"Not your fault." Bob muttered whipping his eyes. "I have no idea how to tell my wife... if she ever wakes up... If she ever wakes up." He sniffled. "They're.. They were the only family I have.. I'm all alone now." He finished looking down at the street eleven stores below them.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine whispered again. "But what if your wife wakes up?"

"What are talking about?" Bob asked.

"What if your wife wakes up and needs to hear from a doctor that her son is dead and that you killed herself." Jasmine replied. "Wouldn't she feel like you feel now or maybe even worse because she might feel guilty cause you killed yourself for her."

Bob looked shocked. "I... I don't want Michelle to feel like that."

Jasmine smiled. "Then go to her be at her bedside and stay with her till she wakes up so neither of you has to be alone." She suggested.

"Thank you." Bob smiled getting up. He was about to leave when he remembered something. "You haven't talked about why you did... uhm.." He motioned for her wrist.

Jasmine chewed her bottom lip. "A lot of stuff happened last summer... You can find it all if you search it on the internet but that's not all... I have the tendency to ruin people's life." She said with a small nod.

"Your probably exaggerating." Bob said.

"If I wasn't born my mom would never have to leave her family, if I had locked the car door when I was seven it wouldn't been stolen, if I weren't there in the first place Skippy Higenlooper wouldn't have targeted me and my friends for revenge." Jasmine clarified as tears started to form in her hazel orbs. "My brother adopted me, have you ever heard op rock stars that have to take care if their baby sister?" That last question caused the damn to break and the tears to flood. "How can he enjoy being famous and making his dream come true having me around?" She asked shaking her head. "Sorry but sometimes it really seems easier if I wasn't around." She said through a sob.

Bob put a arm around her shoulder and began to guide her back into the hospital. They headed towards the elevators right as bob was about to press the button the doors opened.

"Jazz." James gasped seeing his sister was crying. He quickly bent down so they were on eyelevel with eachother. "Are okay?" He asked.

"You're her brother." Bob stated smiling.

James glanced up to look at the man and nodded. "Yeah... uhm"

"Bob." Bob supplied. "When's calmed down could you thank her for me." He said before walking in the elevator.

For a moment James was just confused before he turned back to his sister. "You want to talk about it?" He asked already knowing the answer would be no.

To his surprise Jasmine wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. He smiled. "Alright then."

**Author: I don't really like this chapter but still.  
>BTW if you like this maybe you would also like my other project Big Time Charmed.<strong>


	15. Crushing first steps

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch15: Crushing first steps.

Jenny briefly glanced at her lines before looking back at Hiro. "But I can not live like this much longer my love." She said her voice filled with desperation. "The deeds we have done and the crimes we have committed I fe-"

"Silence... My lady we have reached our goals, Are we not king and queen of Scotland?" Hiro interrupted doing his best to keep his voice in the right accent. "Have no fear my lady Macbeth." He said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Jenny was too absorbed in her role she didn't even blush realizing her crush was holding her hand. The scene ended like that.

The class started clapping. "Amazing job guys." The bolding teacher praised adjusting his scarf. "Hiro go sit down." He said putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Time to reharse the sleepwalking scene. You think you can do it?" He asked while some other students got the set ready.

Jenny nodded smiling, she was honored to have such big part in this play especially since Macbeth was one of her favorite plays. She walked back to her spot and took a moment to get into the character. She took a deep breath and was about to say the first line when the door swung open and the new principal and her assistant walked in.

"Helen!" The drama teacher groaned loudly. "You just completely ruined the whole concentration!" He snapped. "These kids and I have worked night and day to get this version of Mac... the Scottish play just right. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this grim atmosphere?"

"Do you know how easy it it to let one of the other acting teachers direct this play?" Helen demanded in the same annoyed tone. "You sill haven't filled in the grades I asked you to and we need to discuss the reports." She said dragging him out of the classroom by his ear.

"Why did the teacher refuse to say Macbeth?" Hiro asked leaning over Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny smirked. "People believe that the play is cursed cause a lot of accidents happened to the actors who said Macbeth on stage." She smiled confidently as she brushed lock of bright red hair behind her ear. "Guess Paul's superstitions." She said referring to their drama teacher.

Hiro chuckled. "Why do I think that that is exactly the reason why Macbeth is your favorite play?"

Just then the door swung open again and the drama teacher walked back in looking like Helen had had a real number on him. "...Alright Jenny the sleepwalking scene." He said.

Jenny nodded and walked back on the stage. She took a deep breath and began walking with a somewhat dazed expression. She hadn't walked three steps before Hiro walked up the stage stopping right in front of her.

Jenny frowned. "Your not in this scene." She hissed.

Suddenly Hiro bent down to one knee holding up a fake black rose. "Jenny would you give me the honor of accompanying me to the School dance?" He asked holding up the rose. The whole class fell silent.

Jenny smiled excepting the flower. "Oh thou are the most smoothest of all my lord." She said bringing the flower close to her nose surprised to find it actually perfumed. She smirked. "You knew I finally summoned the courage to ask you after class didn't you?" Other girls would have melted at Hiro's romantic way of asking girls out but Jenny was different.

Hiro chuckled. "A guy has his pride... and I am a very traditional guy who likes to ask his girl out or in this case my beautiful gothic lolita." He finished with a somewhat nervous chuckle.

Jenny smiled taking his hand. "Well obviously I'll go with you but..." She said holding up her index finger almost warningly. "I'm not a cookie so I'm not _your_ girl."

Hiro chuckled. "Deal."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Dawn nervously glanced at the street sign before looking back at the bookstore across the street. She was at the right place all right. This was her chance to ask Frankie for the dance. She was about to cross the road when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder.

For a moment she felt shivers run down her spine. She shook of her fear when out of nowhere someone threw a in foil covered package into her hands. Gasping as two guys walked up in front of her. "Good afternoon blondie." One of them said smiling.

"Do us a favor and take that with you a few blocks. We'll come get it when where ready." The other said before they run of.

For a moment Dawn just stood there stunned. Before she run across the street into the bookstore slaming the door shot behind her. "Dawn?" Frankie asked from his spot behind the counter.

She turned around and decided this was a fantastic moment to panic. "Help. Two big guys throw weird box at me! Ask to take it with for a while! I wanted to ask you to come to the school dance with me and I was to nervous to ask and now I'm rambling which isn't something I do often. So I hope you enjoy it cause I do NOT plan on doing this again anytime soon! And I am..."

Frankie put gripped her shoulders and looked into her green eyes with a look that cleary said 'Calm down!' He gently took the package from her hands and put it on the counter.

Dawn held her breath as he opened it." She groaned loudly as she saw the white power. "Drugs..." She muttered nervously running a hand trough her purple highlighted blonde hair. "I..." She paused a frown coming to her face . "Should we call the police?" She asked.

"We can't." Frankie replied.

Dawn blinked. "Why not?" She asked hoping to god Frankie wasn't a junkie and wanted to keep the drugs.

Frankie sighed. "I've been in trouble with the police before..." He muttered looking at her with a serious expression. "Bunch of discriminating bastards." He said smiling a gentle smile.

Dawn frowned. "Care to explain...?"

Frankie pointed to his blueberry colored hair and with the other hand to his pierced left ear.

"Oh." Dawn whispered understanding what he meant. With what in her opinion was a mysterious look in the eys of the police could be seen as a gang member, adict or whatever the police would come up with. Then again... She glanced down at herself. She with her punkish yet still pink girly outfit and purple highlights wouldn't exactly look like an angel bringing drugs to the police station. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We're gonna play hide and go seek." Frankie answered smirking. "The guys who threw the package at you hide and we'll go seek." He said smiling getting up and pulling Dawn with him as he left the shop.

Dawn couldn't stop herself from blushing by the fact that Frankie was holding her hand. Once she realized what he said she grinned. Oh Frankie was her mystery boy alright.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Ever since meeting Bob at the hospital Jasmine had been doing much better. She was talking about how she really felt with her therapist. She slowly was starting to get rid of her vests and go back to her old clothing style. Her old attitude also coming back or the Jazzitude as she had start calling it after everyone started commenting on it.

"One tune sandwich please." Jasmine ordered standing at the garb truck. She smiled noticing André walking up to her. "What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Up? Nothing's up! Did anyone tell you something might be up cause nothing is." André quickly reply taking a few steps forward before quickly taking them back again.

Jasmine covered her mouth to smother her giggles. "What's gotten you all nervous?"

André nervously looked around. "Can we talk?"


	16. Stay in your zone

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch16: Stay in your zone.

Matt and Hiro just bought their lunch at the grub truck and were searching for a decent table when someone suddenly pulled them towards a table at a more quiet part of the Asphalt café, knocking them in their seats. "Dude." Matt groaned sending an annoyed look at Henry who had began pacing in front them. Hiro shrugged and started eating his fries. "The girls are not joining us today are they? Jenny and Dawn are helping with the make-up and costumes for a play."

Matt sighed nodding. "Yeah Sabby is working on a masterpiece for a contest at the museum. Katie and Carmen are working on Carmen's profile on TheSlap since she accidently deleted it yesterday." The two boys turned to Henry expecting him to say where Jasmine was.

"We have a problem." Henry muttered still pacing. "Jasmine's getting over what happened this summer." He said causing both Matt and Hiro to freeze mid bite.

Hiro frowned. "You do realize that is a terrible thing to say right?" The Japanese boy said looking at the blond oddly. When Henry didn't reply and instead looked at something in the distance. Matt and Hiro slowly followed his gaze to where Jasmine was talking to André. She looked very excited about something while André just looked about to have a nervous breakdown. When André looked down she reassuringly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe... André's just working on a new song and is nervous about it or something." Matt suggested. "I mean it's not like their huggi..." Matt trailed of watching André smile goofy and Jasmine wrapping her arms around him.

Henry groaned covering his eyes with his hands. "A few days ago she would flinch if someone taller then her even touched her now..." Henry just groaned again.

"Jasmine is starting to feel confident again." Hiro said. "She could just be comforting André about a bad grade or something like that."

Watching as Jasmine and André departed Matt glanced at Henry. "Dude... You hurry and make your move cause now that Jazz is back to being her confident self your competition's returning." He muttered. Hiro slowly nodded agreeing.

"I.. What?" Henry gasped blinking rapidly. "I can't do that!" He protested.

Matt shook his head agreeing. "Nope you need to get out of 'the friends zone' first."

"The wha-" Henry cut himself up as Jasmine cheerfully walked up to them and sat down to have lunch.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

That afternoon the three guys went to the mall to come up with a plan for Henry to tell Jasmine how he felt. They were sitting on a bench outside discussing their options. Which actually meant Hiro and Matt were discussing how to get Henry out of 'the friend zone' and Henry just looked at them like they were nuts.

Finally he gave up. "Alright guys what's the friend zone?"

Gasping Matt and Hiro turned to him. "You do not know?" Hiro asked.

When Henry just looked at them confused Matt decided to explain. "The friend zone is a dark lonely place where guys who don't tell the girls they like that they like them and they become best friends. The guy never tells the girl about his feelings cause he doesn't want to ruin their 'friendship'." Matt explained making quote marks at the end.

Henry blinked at Matt's detailed explanation. "...Okay you can say that but you can't remember what homework Mrs. Arks asked from us?"

"Mrs Arks gave us homework?" Matt asked a frown forming on his face. "What is she a slave driver?"

Henry and Hiro both palmed their face. Henry shook his head. "So I'm in the friend zone?" He asked.

"You are the friend zone." Hiro corrected patting the blond boy's shoulder. "And the only way to get out of it is to do something really drastic. Something so dramatic Jazz will see you in a whole different light." The Asian boy stood up and before Henry could respond he was being dragged into the nearest clothing store.

Once inside Hiro immediately went to a overly dressed seller. "Our friend desperately needs a new look to impress our friends which he has a crush on

"What do you mean desperately?" Henry asked.

"Exactly what he said." Matt replied.

The guy scratched his chin studying Henry's look before running towards the clothing racks picking up various items throwing them into Henry's arms. "Go try them on!" The gayish guy instructed as he began pushing a dumbfounded Henry towards the changing rooms.

"Hurry up dude!" Matt said as he began helping the seller push Henry into the room.

"I never agreed to this!" Henry cried before annoyedily closing the curtain.

"Is this some kind of joke!" Henry yelled a few minutes later.

"Just show us how you look." Matt said.

They heard a deep sigh and slowly Henry walked out of the changing room. He was dresses in bright red satin pants, blue with white stars covered blouse and to finish it a big red star covered hat.

The salesman smiled clasping his hands happily. "Doesn't he look gorgeous!"

"This look would be really impressive..." Matt said nodding. "If he were trying to get a date with uncle Sam!"

Hiro turned to the seller. "Do you have anything else?"

The gayish guy nodded eagerly and started going through the store grabbing even more clothes and handing them to Henry who let out a loud sigh before going into the changing room again. This time he came out dressed like an punker including fake piercing.

Matt and Hiro just looked at their friend not sure how to react. "Yes." Hiro nodded. "We do know of girls who would be impressed by that... Just not Jasmine."

"We'll take it from here." Matt said taking a hold of Henry's arm dragging him to a different part of the store. "You should try short sleeved vests buddy. Preferably red ones."

"No wear hats. Girls really do love me when I were hats." Hiro called after them fallowing them smiling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next day at school made Henry feel like changing and just spending going naked through the rest of the day. He was dressed in black leather pants, a tight black v-neck, bright red vest and sportive wristbands. Matt and Hiro had had a big argument about the hat so it eventually became a grey beanie.

The worst was that he didn't have any classes with Jasmine today so he had to wait till lunch break to see her reaction. And like usual these days Jasmine spend the first half of her lunch break in a classroom with André. When she finally did come to them there was an unexpected turn for Henry.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Jasmine cheerfully greeted them. She was grinning happily, barely able to stand still for more then a second. "Do me a favor and clap your hands when needed." She said confusing her friends. She was about to turn and leave when she saw Henry. She frowned smiling slightly.

"Why are you all dressed like Matt and Hiro's lovechild?" She asked.

That's it he was going naked. Henry smiled. "I... Um Jazz could we talk? I need to ask you something."

Jasmine nodded. "Sure."

Henry gulped. "Well, we've been friends for a long time... I've seen you at your worst an... And best, so I was wondering if you could... If you (nervous gulp) If you w-would,"

As Henry was stumbling over his words Jasmine glanced over her shoulder to see André signaling something. She nodded. "Hold that thought." She told Henry before quickly running towards André.

Henry groaned loudly letting his head fall on the table.

Matt patted his shoulder. "Stay positive dude..."

"She can not date André forever." Hiro pointed out.

"Seriously? You think Jazz and André got it going on?" Sabrina suddenly asked letting out a small laugh.

The guys looked at her confusedly. Matt was about to ask his girlfriend what she meant when they suddenly heard singing. Looking up they saw André and Jasmine on the small stage at the Asphalt café.

Jasmine send André a small nod before he started playing his guitar and sung.

"

I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But I know I ain't no fool baby  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car.  
>But I know I can make you happy baby"<p>

Jasmine smiled as they started to sing the chorus together.

"I'll give you my song  
>These words, to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you"<p>

While singing André carefully handed his guitar to Jasmine who continued playing the song much to her friend's surprise. Jasmine never played guitar before. As Jasmine continued the song André walked over to the table where his group of friends were having lunch. He bend down to one knee in front of Tori who was smiling watching them perform. "Victoria Vega." He started taking her hand in his. "Would you be my girl?"

"Totally the chiz!" Tori cried hugging him.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"You guys liked that?" Jasmine asked walking over to her friends sitting down on her usual spot like nothing unusual was going on, like she hadn't spend days without sitting there with her friends. Henry wasn't sure what to think. This was what Sabrina meant when she was surprised when they said they thought Jasmine and André had something.

"Jasmine Diamond at her best." Katie said giving her the thumbs up.

Henry sighed seeing this. Obviously Katie had been aware of what Jasmine had been planning. The other girls were probably also into this. Only he and the guys were left out. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "So..."

"Hm?" Jasmine mumbled.

"Your not... You know.. Involved with André?" He asked.

Jasmine blinked. "Involved? What, you mean... Dating? Did you not just see him ask Tori to be his girlfriends all romantically and all?"

"Yeah." Henry gulped for the millionth time. Well he learned one thing today, wearing leather while preparing to tell Jazz he was in love with her made him feel like a sweaty otter... Could otters even sweat. "I just thought... that seeing how much time you spend with him... Yo-"

"That I would stop wanting to hang out with you guys?" Jasmine interupted him her voice filled with shock. She got up walking towards him."Henry your one of my best friends you know that right?"

"...Sure..." Henry replied trying to hide the hurt in his voice when Jasmine called him her friend. "Y- Your my best friend too Sunshine." He said.

"Good." Jasmine smiled wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. "I got to go give André his guitar back." She said getting up and leaving.

Once she was gone Katie slapped the back of Henry's neck. "Idiot!" She muttered.

"Uh ouch!" He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." The younger girls muttered crossing her arms. "You should have told her."

Henry sighed. "She wouldn't have accepted it."

"Give her more credit then that pie-boy." Sabrina said. "You called her Sunshine she only allows James to do that." She said smiling. "It means she's finally starting to see you in a different light."

"Really?" Henry asked.

Matt and Hiro highvived eachother. "The outfit worked!"

**Author: Sorry this chapter's so late!**


	17. Party fever

**Author: So sorry this chapter is so late but I had a real lack of time and inspiration for this story. I'll try to update more often.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch17: Party fever.

The girls were sitting at the staircase in the school's hallway. "Please." Carmen pleaded falling to her knees in front of Katie and Jasmine. "Please, please, please!" She begged. "It's been ages since we had a party."

"Christmas." Jenny reminded the latina.

"New years." Dawn added not looking up from her bright pink nail polish.

"My birthday." Jasmine added frowning. Unlike her friends she was actually considering Carmen's idea. She looked down at her new white silver bracelet her brother had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday two weeks ago.

The thin white bracelet didn't seem much but with the words 'A true Diamond' engraved into it was perfect. She smiled getting up standing next to Carmen. "Maybe it is time for a party." She said grinning. "The Palm Woods school has it's prom tonight and most of the adults take the opportunity to go out. What about the kids that don't go to the Palm Woods school?"

"We'll get our own prom?" Sabrina asked half wondering if Matt was the type to wear a tux.

Katie looked at her friend in deep thought, where had she seen that look before? Though the idea did seem intriguing. Scheming up a party and getting rid of Bitters for a whole night. She stood up grinning. "Alright lets throw a party!" She cried throwing her fist in the air gaining the attention of the entire school body as she did so.

Jasmine chuckled. putting her hands around her mouth so her voice would be heard loud and clear. "Everyone's invited to an super awesome party at the Palm Woods tonight!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Katie smiled looking at her clipboard. The party was about to start and she was wearing her favorite red party dress the same one she wore at the Palm Woods school dance last year. "Snacks?" She asked looking at her clipboard.

"Check." Matt said walking into the living room carrying a a tray filled with all kinds of snacks.

"Music?" She chuckled when Henry immediately put on a loud song. Good thing they had their own private dj.

"Check!" Henry informed her over the loud music.

"Decorations?" Katie asked again.

"Check." Sabrina cheerfully replied jumping down from the ladder. She and Dawn just finished the hanging up the self made decorations. Dawn nodded. It was clear that the pinkloving girl had wild plans for the party seeing she was wearing a short bright pink with skull decorated dress.

Katie grinned. This was probably the easiest thing she schemed up in months.

"What did you do to the Bitters problem?" Jenny asked from her spot on the orange couch. She was leaning against Hiro both of them being their gothic selves.

Katie giggled. "Jazz and I managed to get him a date thanks to an online dating site." That got everyone to freeze and stop with what they were doing.

"Who could possibly want to date that weirdo?" Sabrina asked Katie. Wearing a neon green legging, brown skirt and tight purple tank top Sabrina looked ready to party despite only coming to make out with Matt.

"Nobody." Jasmine said walking into the living room. She was wearing a sparkling silver party dress that stopped just above her knees. She was followed by Carmen the short latina was wearing a short black skirt and sliver shirt with black stripes. She and Jasmine wore similar hats with leopard prints on them.

"We had to dress up Sikowitz as a girl to get Bitters a date." Jasmine clarified.

"You think he will fall for that?" Hiro incredously asked. "You would think Sikowitz his beard will give him away."

Katie shook her head. "Over the years Bitters learned not to be picky." Right when she finished the doorbell rang.

Carmen and Jasmine glanced at each other grinning. "Show time!" They cried rushing to open the door.

In not time the entire apartment was filled with partying teens and pre-teens. All the couples including Sabrina and Matt starting a make out competition on the couch and of course everyone else went to dance on the dance floor.

For a moment Jasmine stood a bit uncomfortable till Carmen and Tori's cousin Breanne grabbed the karaoke box smiling Jasmine went to join them. Breanne started the first verse.

"There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool."<p>

Breanne took a step aside pointing at Carmen who started singing the next lines.

"I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque.  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise<br>Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online."<p>

"Oh well." All three girls sang shrugging dramatically. Jasmine grinned singing the next few lines.

"It's a black top blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled."<p>

Everyone in the apartment sang the chorus along with them.

"Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot"<p>

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Well this got out of hand easy." Katie said more to herself seeing no one was listening to her. The part had gotten so big it had spread over the entre Palm Woods. The party needed to be contained and it was no use talking to Henry seeing he heard nothing else over the music.

Sabrina and Matt had been making out for at least half an hour and Katie seriously wondering how the couple could go without oxygen.

Jenny and Hiro had joined a group to play spin the bottle and Dawn was rocking on the dance floor with Jenny's brother Frankie.

And don't even get her started on Jasmine and Carmen. The two girls seemed to think they were party diva's and nobody could convince them otherwise. Katie let out an annoyed sigh crossing her arms. She let out a quiet yelp when someone poked her shoulder.

Whirling around Katie spotted a grinning girl. Taking in the raven black hair, round glasses and brown eyes Katie gasped. "Lola!" The girls cried wrapping her arms around her old childhood friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"Jazz and Carmen invited me." Lola replied chuckling her eyes drifting to the two girls who were dancing on the table. "They got party fever huh?"

"They invited you." Katie nodded. "I guess they call al' contacts'. That's defiantly a symptom of party fever." She said a frown slowly forming on her face. "You came here all the way from Minnesota?"

Lola shrugged. "It's friday night, no school tomorrow so I figured why not?"

"O..Kay" Katie nodded. "Now let's go get Jasmine and Carmen out of their party daze and end this party before Bitters comes back." She said grabbing Lola's arm and dragging her to the table where Jasmine and Carmen were dancing on.

"Jazz!" Katie yelled to her friend over the loud music. "We need to stop the party!"

Jasmine blinked looking at Katie like she was nuts. "Are you crazy! This is the best party ever!" She cheered throwing her hands in the air and going back to dancing with Carmen.

"Carma!" Lola yelled at the latina. "There's no such thing as party fever! Your symptoms are psychosomatic!"

Carmen shrugged. "Kay!" She cheerfully replied still dancing not paying any attention to Lola's words.

"Urgh!" Katie let out a loud frustrated huff. "That's it!" She cried stomping towards the stereo and pulling the plug out.

Everyone stopped dancing when the music stopped, even the couples pulled apart at the lack of music.

Katie glanced at Carmen and Jasmine who stood on top of the table both looking looking incredibly dejected. Suddenly Carmen perked up. "Karaoke!" Her smile dropped when she saw Lola pulling the plug out of the Karaoke machine.

"Phoey." Jenny pouted she was about to kiss Hiro when the music stopped.

"Don't worry." Breanne said walking over to the turntable holding her cell phone. "I can plug in my cell in the turntable." She said doing so starting her playlist immediatly.

Lola and Katie looked at eachother frowning. Right when it seemed nothing was going to stop this party the doorbell rang.

Jasmine grinned jumping from the table. "More guests!" She cried running to the door, opening it. "Hi welcome to the party hou-" The smile gradually slipped from her face as she took in the sight in front of her. She quickly slammed the door shot before slowly turned away from the door to the party going on at the apartment.

"THE PARTY IS OVER!" She yelled over the loud music causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her. "GET OUT!" She screamed at them.

The guests scattered around not sure why but surely making their way out of the apartment. Everyone left except of Lola and the group of friends of which both Sabrina and Matt, and Jenny and Hiro were making out. Carmen was now sitting on the table swinging her legs back and fort slowly coming out of her party daze.

Katie blinked stunned by the party's sudden end, putting her hands on her hips she turned to Jasmine who had went back to the door. "We tried everything." She told her friend. "What got you to stop partying?"

Jasmine didn't reply, she just stomped of to her and Katie's shared room muttering something about a 'stupid older sisters' and a 'Jaime'.

Frowning Katie walked to the door. Opening it she immediately burst into a fit of giggles. No wonder Jasmine had wanted everyone gone. If they'd stayed longer they would have seen.. Well prom king and que-

"Don't even think it!" James told her evenly glaring at her. He stomped into the the apartment careful not to step on his dress.

Logan chuckled walking into the apartment after him. "Oh you're in for one heck of a story." Logan told her smirking.


End file.
